


【授权翻译】Wait For It Part III  静待来时 第三部

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《静待来时》 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned)Past Sexual Assault, (mentioned)Underage Drinking, Affection, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff, Come Shot, Fingering, Hickey kink, Human AU, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Overstimulation, Stress, Stress Induced Vomiting, Stress Induced breakdowns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: “若我与她注定在一起，而众人寻寻觅觅，那我愿意静待来时。”赛门以为离开他的丈夫是最艰难的事，但更艰难的还在后面。他一直处于压力之中，而且还不断地遭到迈克尔的骚扰，而最重要的是，他最畏惧的且一直未出现的母亲终于也卷入了这件事情里。幸好他还有马库斯的支持，但当一切再次伊始，他却意识到迈克尔可能不会放他走。





	【授权翻译】Wait For It Part III  静待来时 第三部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait For It:Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296383) by [Ceeridwen99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99). 



> 译者文前记：迟来的完结篇！这章有很多精彩的情节，结尾也有一段小高能。祝大家阅读愉快~~
> 
> *文中主要人名音译如下：  
> Markus: 马库斯  
> Simon: 赛门  
> Micheal: 迈克尔  
> Connor: 康纳  
> Elijah Kamski: 伊利亚·卡姆斯基  
> Carl Manfred: 卡尔·曼弗雷德  
> Hank Anderson: 汉克·安德森  
> North: 诺斯

第三部

2038年9月5日 星期四

赛门叹口气，他的手机又开始震动了。他早就关掉了手机的铃声，甚至不想去看是谁打来的电话。他知道是迈克尔，从赛门离开，他的电话就没停过，这已经变得让人有些担忧了。他给赛门又是发短信又是语音留言，一条接一条。马库斯建议赛门拉黑那个号码，而赛门也考虑了那么一下，但他还是想等等看自己的律师怎么说。

呃，可能存在的律师。

如果他有那个勇气给他们打电话谈的话。

赛门环视了一圈这间小公寓，然后又叹口气。屋子已经比平时整洁多了，并不是说原先屋里有多脏，准确来说那是一团艺术型混乱。但多亏了赛门，屋里还是整齐了不少。赛门忍不住，打扫能让他的精神放松下来，这也是为什么他之前住的房子找不到一丝灰尘。打扫让他能暂时转移注意力，让他不去想他震动的手机和他生活的变化。马库斯之前回家来放下一桶颜料，震惊地发现他所有的东西都被一一分类和清理过，并按照大小和字母顺序分别摆放整齐。

想起马库斯，赛门心中一阵暖意。在过去的几周里，这位年轻的画家展露出了极大的支持，他一直都很支持赛门，只是现在他的支持上升到了另一个层次。马库斯总在问赛门一切是否都好，问他需不需要什么东西，他确保每晚都和赛门在一起，同时极力让他不要去想那个马上就要成为他前夫的人带给他的难过情绪。

赛门最喜欢他们晚上一起出门遛狗。气温终于下降了，夜晚不再闷热，而是变得凉爽，另有几丝清凉的微风。公主非常喜欢出门散步，因为她不像以前那样家里有很多空间供她玩闹。她也很喜欢马库斯，马库斯也暗地里展露着他对公主的喜爱。赛门之前看见他多给了公主许多零食吃。

赛门看着他的手机又一次震动起来，铃声是马库斯来电时才有的，所以他接起了电话。马库斯问他午餐想吃什么。简短地答复马库斯之后，赛门决定自己不能再拖着不去拨打那通自己惧怕的电话了，然后他点开了通讯录，按下那个所有孩子在成长过程中都会畏惧的名字，然后接通了电话。

“赛门，亲爱的！你好久都没给我打电话了！你还好吗亲爱的？”尽管赛门精神紧张，但他还是很高兴能听到她的声音。她温柔的声音总是让他很惊讶，尽管她带着纽约口音。他的脸上不禁浮现出笑容。

“嗨，妈妈，对不起我一直没给你打电话。”

“你是应该觉得对不起！你没给我打电话的这段日子里，我天天担心你！我知道迈克尔不喜欢我，但你绝对不能因为这个就不给我打电话，明白吗？！”迈克尔的名字让赛门胃里打结，喉咙发紧。他倒是不担心她会对自己离开迈克尔这件事的看法，她会非常高兴的。他是在害怕为什么自己离开迈克尔，那是她不会觉得高兴的事。

赛门在想自己要不要把马库斯的事情告诉她，其实她还没必要知道，他真的不想在她还没见到马库斯之前就给她不喜欢马库斯的理由。

“赛门，回回神亲爱的，我知道你不是随便就给我打电话的，你给我打电话是有原因的，所以究竟是什么事？”她听上去很有耐心，但赛门能听出她语气中的严厉。他倒不怪她的严厉语气，律师的身份让她有那样的语气，让她可以说服别人。但在赛门小时候，他很讨厌那种语气。

“赛门？”她说道。赛门叹口气，决定还是不要再拖时间了。

“呃，我听着呢，妈妈，我……给你打电话的确是有原因的。”他停顿了一下，她很有耐心，她总是很有耐心的……大多数时候吧。

“我离开迈克尔了。”最好还是直入主题。

“他丫的谢天谢地啊——我是说……噢，不，亲爱的！”她的反应让赛门笑出声，虽然他没想笑的。

“哇哦，你居然这样啊妈妈？”

“呃，别怨我！我从来就不想让你和他结婚的，但你就是犟得不行！”这次赛门忍住一声叹息，因为她真的太对了。

“那么是什么让你终于下定决心离开他了？”赛门心里一沉。这就是他一直害怕的……他要怎么跟她说啊？他不可能直白地说自己搞外遇了……和一个二十一岁的人搞外遇。她能隔着电话把他骂个半死。赛门现在几乎能听到她的指责声，她的尖叫什么的一定能搞到他炸掉。要是他告诉她事实，他确定她会一辈子痛恨马库斯。

“有……太多需要解释的了，但这次是真的结束了，我不会再回到他身边了。”沉寂片刻。赛门简直能感觉到她知道自己瞒着她什么事。

赛门眨眨眼睛，前门开了，公主立即跳到他身上，他微笑着看着她蹦到自己的大腿上。马库斯从角落里冒出个头，扬起眉毛示意了一下他的手机。赛门竖起手指让他安静，马库斯点点头，拎着他手里的袋子进了厨房。

“那你现在待在哪里，我知道你不可能还住在原来的房子里，我 ** **知道**** 迈克尔对此反应肯定不怎么好。”赛门皱着眉想起了他们之间的谈话，迈克尔求他不要离开，还有之后那些恶毒肮脏的话语。赛门不应该因此感觉到被冒犯，毕竟他的确出轨了，但被说成那样还是让他很伤心，特别是这已经不是第一次赛门被那样谩骂了。

赛门不能告诉她自己跟马库斯住在一起，那会引出她的另一波问题，而赛门对那还毫无准备。

“我……目前跟一个朋友待在一起，迈克尔不知道他家的地址，所以我很安全。”

“他？”

赛门暗自骂自己。当然了，她肯定是要抓住这个词不放的，她经过训练，专业听人说话的，她要靠这个得到事实真相呢。

“是的，妈妈，他。但那不重要，我打电话是想问你有没有什么离婚律师可以推荐给我。”赛门其实很想让她来做自己的代理律师，但转念一想，也许自己来处理这件事会更好。

他的母亲沉默了。“是的，我能找到人，你现在就在跟其中一个说话呢，我最快周一就能到你那儿。”噢……操！

“不，不用了没关系的妈妈你不必这么做！我知道你的日程很紧，你很忙。”

“日程可以重排，我会为我的宝贝儿做任何事，而且我真的很想亲眼看看我逼着迈克尔签完那些手续的时候，他是个什么德行！我现在要去订机票了，记得，如果你需要，你还是可以从那个账户里取钱，我很怀疑迈克尔会不会乐意给你钱。下周见宝贝儿，拜！”赛门难以置信地盯着手机，直到他回过神。

哦该死。 ** **哦该死**** ！他母亲要来了！她迟早要发现马库斯的事情，然后就会和他见面。真是见鬼，他要怎么办！

“赛——门。”他眨眨眼看到放着三明治和薯条的盘子在他面前晃了晃。马库斯一脸担忧地站在他面前，赛门看着他那双绿色的眼睛，看着那双眼睛里包容和理解的神色。真的要命，他要跟他母亲见面了！

“我妈肯定要恨死你了！”马库斯的眉毛夸张又惊讶地扬起，他露出关切的微笑然后在赛门身边坐下来。他们大多时间都坐在他的床/床垫上吃东西——赛门还是不确定这到底是个什么东西，也不知道马库斯是从哪里搞来的——那要比直接坐在地板上舒服多了。

“好——吧，这话从何而来，怎么回事？”马库斯已经习惯赛门毫无前言地就蹦出一句话来。他把赛门的餐食和饮料放在他面前，同时等着赛门做解释。

赛门高兴地看到马库斯按照自己的喜好给他做了三明治，他甚至还给赛门配了薯条，知道他就喜欢这个。马库斯的午餐是一些生蔬菜，配着蘸酱。赛门已经能看出来他们这段感情中谁是最健康的那个了。

感情……在没有被自己的婚姻所累的情况下说出这个词，对赛门来说感觉真好。即使他和迈克尔严格意义上说还是已婚状态，但他们之间的关系已经结束了，至少赛门是这么认为的。而从迈克尔给赛门发的那些信息来看，迈克尔似乎还不想放手，

“所以你妈妈会恨我是怎么回事？”马库斯边咬着胡萝卜边问道。

赛门摇摇头，拿起薯条。“你知道她是个律师吧？”马库斯点点头。“呃，她决定要为我的离婚做代理律师还有……她下周一会坐飞机过来。”

马库斯边嚼着萝卜边若有所思地看着他。“好吧，这还是没告诉我为什么她会恨我。”

赛门叹气：“因为她容易对人先入为主，一旦形成某种印象她就抓着不放了。一旦她发现我离开迈克尔的很大一部分原因是因为你，她肯定会误解你的。”

马库斯挑起眉毛：“真的，你是为了我才离开他的？”他含着满嘴的胡萝卜说道。

赛门瞪着他：“你在开玩笑吗？”年轻人的肩膀因为憋笑而颤抖着，显然他是在开玩笑。

“鉴于现实情况，我没盼着她对我的态度会有多好，赛门，我是说，我才二十一岁，她大概会以为我就是个精虫上脑的孩子什么的。希望她在将来能改变看法。”赛门的心飞起来了。这不是第一次马库斯以一种长期发展的口气来谈他们之间的感情了，这给了赛门太多希望，希望自己做了正确的决定。

“而且，我也没和我爸提起过你啊，尽管伊利亚知道你，但他从来没说过他知道。”赛门嚼东西嚼到一半停下了。那位总裁是没对马库斯说什么，但对自己他的确说了。他该告诉年轻人吗？赛门不喜欢在两人之间保守什么秘密，那也是瓦解他和迈克尔关系的原因之一，总之是众多原因中的一个。

两人之间最好还是坦诚一些。“呃……他跟我说了一些事。”马库斯瞪大了眼睛，然后被饮料呛到了。

“什么？！什么时候？！”他问道，看上去很惊慌。

赛门移开视线。“……几周前，他给我打电话，让我跟他在一家咖啡馆见面，然后谈谈。”他鼓起勇气看了一眼马库斯，年轻人看上去并不生气只是有点心烦。

“哦天，我都能想象到那是什么情况了，他说了什么？”

赛门耸肩。“他其实也没说什么，只是告诉我不要伤害你。”

马库斯眨眨眼，很显然始料未及。“就这些？他没说其他的？”

噢，他说了一大堆呢。但赛门略去了大部分内容。“呃，大概意思就是这样吧。”

马库斯搓搓脸。“我猜我该庆幸他只说了那些，伊利亚有时候会很难相处。你为什么不告诉我呢？”

“那天你跟你父亲在一起，我想让你和他开心地度过那一天。我也不想让你因此跟他生气，他爱你，马库斯，显而易见，他只是想确定你不会受伤害。”

马库斯叹气。“嗯，我能理解，但我还是希望你能告诉我一声，尽管我们之间发生了这种事……我……还是不太喜欢秘密。”

赛门现在因为没告诉他而深感不安了。“对不起，马库斯，我真的不想让你担心。”马库斯沉默了片刻。

“没关系的……只是……别再瞒着我什么事了，我不是他……你完全可以跟我说的。”赛门笑了，尽管笑容悲伤。

“我知道我可以跟你说，马库斯。”他们之间沉默了片刻，赛门脑海里又浮现出一个长期盘踞在他脑海的问题。

“既然……我们都说开了，而且同意我们之间不保留任何秘密……你能告诉我诺斯是谁吗？”

马库斯皱眉：“他也跟你谈起她的事了吗？”

赛门摇摇头。“没有直接提起，他只是提到了她的名字，而且我们那次在餐馆的时候她的名字也被提及了，她就是你之前告诉我的你的前任吗？”

马库斯叹气，把他剩下的食物推到一边。“是的，我猜你也知道了我们的分手并不愉快。”

赛门担忧地皱起眉。关于她，有什么事让这位画家心烦意乱，而那件事很严重。赛门能看出他爱人的肢体语言表达出的意思。

“马库斯，你不必非得告诉我。”

“不，没关系，也不是什么秘密……我是说……我猜某种程度来说那的确是个秘密……但是——想起发生过的那些事情让人很伤心。”赛门感觉自己胃里打结，马库斯深吸一口气。

“我的家人都不太清楚我们之间具体发生了什么，他们以为我们分手是因为一些无脑愚蠢的青少年破事儿……但事实要比那 ** **更**** 复杂。”马库斯叹口气，又一次深呼吸。

“我和诺斯十六岁时开始交往，我们的关系就和普通青少年一样，我们交往了一阵子，但从没对对方说过‘我爱你’，相信我，学校里很多情侣都已经那么说过了，我觉得我们不会对对方说这话的，但是有一天……她说了，我不知道……我 ** **很**** 在意她……但我……”

赛门点点头，把他的食物放到一边。公主已经从他的腿上跳下去，跑到屋里的其他地方去了，所以他可以不去管他的食物。

“你不爱她。”他帮他把话说完了。

马库斯点点头。“我没法把这话亲口告诉她，她知道我对这种事情的态度，所以她也从来没逼我说过那句话。我想表明我关心她，但我从来没对她说出那句话来。”这让赛门感觉有些不舒服，他希望他与马库斯之间不会变成这样。他们还没认识彼此那么久到说“我爱你”的地步，但是……他还是希望他俩永远不要变成那个样子。

“最终因为我一直不说那句话，她变得有点生气了。我们十八岁时……那就是事情变糟糕的时候。那是高中的最后一年， ** **每个人**** 都在办派对。我从没参加过，因为我大多时间都待在家里照顾我爸，但是后来我被我想应该是我的朋友说服了去参加一个派对，派对气氛很火热，而当有人偷偷拿了酒进去之后，气氛就变得更野了。我们都喝得很醉了然后……操……”他停下了，捂住脸。赛门朝他挪了几寸，靠近他，头靠在他的肩膀上，然后握住他的手。

“发生了什么事？”他大概猜到事情的走向了，但他想听下去，所以也没多做臆测。

马库斯再次深呼吸。“我和诺斯吵架了，我很生气就到屋外去了。我冷静了一点之后，发现整个派对变得太吵太闹，我就回去找她了，想着一起离开那里。但我哪儿都找不到她，有人告诉我她和我的一个‘朋友’上楼去了。”赛门感觉自己的胃绞紧了。

“我气坏了，我知道他们在做什么。我上楼去找她对质，音乐声很吵，但我刚上楼……我就听到尖叫声……那是……那是诺斯的声音……她……她在尖叫……在叫我。”赛门感觉自己的胸口冻住了。天啊，他可 ** **没**** 想到事情会是这样。

“我冲向那间屋子，踹开了门，看见三个我所谓的足球‘朋友’正在……他们……他们正想要……强奸她。”赛门咬住嘴唇，马库斯捂着头。他简直不敢相信，光是听到这种事就让他的胃里一阵恶心。

“我失控了！我把他们三个人都揍了，我承认我没法一对三，所以算是挨人一顿打，但我还是把他们都赶走了……”

他们之间有了片刻的沉默。“他们有没有……”赛门问道。

马库斯痛苦地叹气。“她不肯告诉我……但是……我觉得……他们中的一个得逞了。那件事之后她就跟以前完全不一样了。”赛门现在真的感觉到恶心了，天啊……他还以为他们之中的一个可能出轨了还是什么的……不想却是那样。

“她报警了吗？”

马库斯摇摇头。“我当时求她报警，但事情发生时，我们未成年饮酒。如果她去报警也会把我拉下水，我拿到的奖学金也就都毁于一旦了。我不在乎那些，我只是想让她讨回公道。但是……她不肯，所以，我们就放任那件事没管。我试着用任何能做到的方法转移自己的注意力，但是，我跟你说过的那次精神崩溃……那才是那次崩溃的真正原因。”

马库斯闭着眼睛讲完了故事。“我和诺斯在毕业后一年里依然在一起，但是……因为那些事……我不知道，她被州外一所大学录取后，我提出了分手。我不想把她和我绑在一起，至少我是那么告诉自己的。事实是，我知道，每次她看到我，都会让她想起曾经发生的事而且……对我来说也是一样。她不想再跟我在一起了…… ** **我们**** 不想在一起了但是……她一直在我身边，就好像她 ** **必须得**** 跟我在一起似的。我觉得只要她和我在一起，那她就没法治愈她内心的伤痛，没法从那件事里走出来……又或是我跟她分手是因为‘我’没法面对那些事……我不知道，操，每次想起这件事感觉就糟糕透顶。”

“我跟她分手时，她崩溃地大哭，她求我不要那么做，她问我是不是因为派对上发生的事我才这么做，我向她保证说不是但……她不相信。最后，我没法子了只能告诉她，说我没法像她要的那样爱她，这是真话……但是……不是唯一的理由。我觉得她根本不信我的那套屁话……我觉得她以为我是因为那些事才不跟她在一起的，但我发誓不是的——我没法解释但是，我发誓绝对不是的。”赛门揉着他的肩膀。

“我知道，马库斯，我理解的。”他轻声说道。

马库斯皱眉，这件事很显然在折磨着他。“我从未想过伤害她……但我知道我伤害了她。”

“相信我，马库斯……我知道那种感觉，谢谢你……谢谢你告诉我这件事。”他抱了抱他，马库斯也紧紧地抱住了他。

看上去他们两人的上一段关系都以不幸作结。

希望……这次能以幸福为终。

***

赛门清洗水槽里的盘子时，发现自己的心情异常平静。鉴于他目前所处的境地，以及几小时前从马库斯那里了解到的那些令人震惊的事情，他真的太平静了。赛门觉得自己总体来说是个平和的人，除了偶尔会焦虑爆发。他现在感觉到极度地放松，无压力在肩，无蹙眉在额前，这种感觉真的好得令他惊讶。他感觉非常轻松，自由自在。

从逻辑上讲，刚刚走出一段感情，然后立即又投入到另一段感情里，这并不是件多好或多容易就能做到的事——等他母亲发现这些之后，他肯定要被唠叨死了——但他并不觉得现在的这种情况带给他任何压力，也不觉得自己卡在当前的境况里左右为难。他现在的处境完全是基于他 ** **自己**** 的决定。

赛门擦干手然后开始擦干盘子。马库斯跟他说过他不用做清洁工作，但赛门觉得自己 ** **应该**** 做点什么。自己在这里白吃白住，还不提供任何经济支持，这就已经让他觉得内心不安了。马库斯让他不必担心这个，鉴于他现在的情况，马库斯也没想过让他出什么力，但对赛门来说，他还是感觉不妥。

马库斯前不久做完了他的那些工作，所以在经济方面一切都还稳妥，但之后要怎么办？赛门不知道马库斯多久能接到一份作画工作，从他这间公寓的情况来看，他应该是不怎么能接到订单的。并不是说赛门不喜欢这间小屋，马库斯已经尽力把屋子布置得舒适温馨、很有家的样子了，至少这间屋子很易于打扫。

赛门在想自己是不是应该从他母亲为自己建立的那个账户里取些钱，但是……他真的不想那么做。他母亲放下手里的所有事跑来帮他解决自己的家务事，这就已经让他感觉很不安心了。

哦天……他母亲要来看他了。只是想想这个就让赛门的心怦怦乱跳。他爱自己的母亲，他真的很爱，但是 ** **天啊**** 她有时候真的很难对付。她保护欲过度，有时……差不多是经常，她的性格让人难以忍受。赛门都能想象得到她到这里之后会是什么样……等她发现了马库斯的事之后。

他真的不想让她把马库斯吓跑。但话又说回来了，如果他的丈夫都没把马库斯吓跑，那他很怀疑/希望他的母亲也不会吓跑他。

赛门摇摇头，他的思维不能再这么跳跃了。他是怎么从思考经济情况想到自己那位洪水猛兽一样可怕的母亲的。马库斯居然能容忍他这样跳跃又零碎的思维，真是奇迹了。

想起马库斯，赛门不禁想起他告诉自己的那些事。赛门对他的前女友深感同情。那是噩梦般可怕的遭遇，无论谁都不该遭受那种事的折磨。赛门能想象得到。分手这件事对他们两人来说都很艰难。他能理解马库斯的想法，理解为什么他觉得两人分手是最好的办法。很显然，马库斯为发生的一切而自责，即使那根本不是他的错。那样的事并非偶然，而是恶意谋划好的。就算他不在场，如果她在场的话，那些男孩还是会对她欲行不轨，而马库斯在那里制止了他们侵犯她……希望他的确制止了吧。但是作为她的男朋友，马库斯大概觉得自己没能保护好她。

赛门站在她的角度想问题。马库斯救了她，她因此就对马库斯形成了一种不健康的依赖，即使她不想再跟马库斯以恋人的身份在一起，她还是待在他身边，而那却让她伤心。她没有报警就说明了这一点，她没报警是因为她不想失去马库斯。还有，可怜的姑娘一定很害怕，在派对上喝酒，还有那些足球运动员，等到了法庭上，这些事总会被提出来的，她不想经历那些事，这不足为奇。她还得担心自己的事情不会被人所相信，这就已经够糟的了，更不必说她余生都得带着性侵她的那些人逍遥法外这样的想法。那是一个青少年……其实……无论是谁都无法轻易放下的事。

那真的就是一场悲剧。

怪不得那位年轻人在他这个年纪表现得那么成熟。

赛门不禁想自己身上究竟有哪点吸引了马库斯。鉴于马库斯所经历的一切，吸引他的必不能是稳定的生活，那是赛门现在绝对无法保证的一点。也许是他的容貌，但赛门真的觉得自己的长相非常普通，他的模样顶多也就是一般，不像那个英俊帅气的年轻人。赛门自身也没有什么出众的个人品质，至少他觉得自己没有。他能下厨，会做饭，擅长跟孩子相处，擅长打扫清洁，但也就是这些了。年轻人到底看上了他哪点？就赛门所知，开始一段新恋情时，找对象的标杆肯定是往高抬而不是降低标准。

赛门叹着气放下了手里拿来擦橱柜的抹布。这就是自轻自贱了，即使对于他来说，这都是自我贬低了。赛门知道这是他内心的不安全感在作怪，他不能再这么想了。自己身上一定有什么是马库斯喜欢的，要不然马库斯也不会和他在一起，也不会心甘情愿地跟他偷偷摸摸搞婚外情。赛门叹着气捂住眼睛，他完全不知道自己该怎么办了。现实就这么没由来地冲击到了他。

他一无所有。

他没有事业，没有财产，没有家。他刚刚放弃自己曾经拥有的一切，而那些甚至都不曾属于他，那些是迈克尔的东西，他几乎拥有一切，除了赛门的车，但那也是迈克尔给他买的，只是署了赛门的名字。

赛门感觉自己像个无助的孩子，总是得依赖他人。他得依靠自己的母亲来解决自己的离婚问题，而现在他依靠着马库斯。他就不能独立做些什么吗，他的用处就只有做家务活和跟人上床吗。

这是一切带给他的感觉。

赛门捂住脸，感觉双眼灼热。

他感觉自己是个非常失败的人。

“赛门？”

赛门没法面对他。马库斯走到他身边，握住他的肩膀，这让赛门紧绷起来。

“赛门，你在哭吗，亲爱的出什么事了？”赛门吸吸鼻子，肩膀不可抑制地颤抖着。他真的很想说自己一切都好，但是他知道马库斯不会相信的。要是他一切都好，他就不会哭了。马库斯……总是能看出他内心有烦恼时的心思，即使他没在哭的时候都能看出来，他不会像迈克尔那样忽视赛门。赛门想起之前马库斯说过的话。“我不是他，赛门……你可以找我谈的。”

赛门擦擦潮湿的脸颊，马库斯有些慌了。

“噢不，你哭啦！为什么哭啊？！出什么事了？！是他吗，我是不是得把他揍一顿，因为我一直都盼着找个由头揍他一顿呢！？”赛门不禁笑了，然后他抱住了马库斯，额头抵着他的肩膀。

“为什么你要这么完美？”他噙着泪问道。

马库斯紧紧地抱住他。“我一点都不完美啊，赛门。”

赛门吸吸鼻子，感觉到又一滴泪沿着脸颊滑下来。“以前发生的那些事都不是你的错。”正轻抚着他后背的马库斯停了下来，他挪开身想好好看看他。赛门移开视线。

“这就是你一直担心的事？”

赛门耸肩。“是的……也不是，我不知道，我只是——”他都不知道自己为什么要哭了，刚才只是他想得太多，现实对他的冲击太大而已。

马库斯轻抚他的脸颊。“赛门，我知道以前发生的那些事不是我的错，很长一段时间里，我的确自责，我对自己说我当时不该生气，不该留她一个人，我对自己说那就是我的错，我本该知道他们图谋不轨。但残酷的现实是……我不可能提前预知那些事。我的确还为那一切而感到愧悔，但我不会再让那些事拖住我不放了，我只是……谈起那些事会让我很难过。”

这听起来是好事，但依然止不住他的泪水。马库斯轻柔地擦掉赛门的眼泪。“你不是只担心这些，对吗？”

的确不是，但他要从何说起呢。赛门不想让话题的中心全聚集在自己身上，那是他与迈克尔在一起时他非常讨厌的一点，迈克尔总是能把话题中心绕到自己身上。赛门不想自己和马库斯之间也变成那样。

“赛门，你可以跟我谈的，无论那是什么事。”马库斯真诚地说道。

赛门深呼吸，想起了他现在的谈话对象。他可以跟马库斯谈的，他不必再隐藏自己的情感了，不必独自备受煎熬，但是……

“马库斯……你看上我哪点了？”从马库斯突然浑身一抖来看，这个问题很显然让他非常惊讶。赛门没法看着他，但他能想象得到马库斯的表情。

“你什么意思，赛门？”

赛门抬手示意了一下自己。“看看我，我身上有什么特别的吗，我给不了你任何东西，也给不了你钱，我连家都没有，自身更是一无是处。我现在还得依靠着你，因为我现在一无所有。你那么和善，那么美好，还很体贴，也富有热情，你值得比我更好的人，你不该跟一个见鬼的三十五岁的老男人在一起，这个人只敢跟你偷情，因为他太怕离开自己的丈夫。你值得比我更好的人。”

“别那么说，赛门。你看不到……我看着你的时候，我所看到的一切。我不在乎你的年龄，那只是数字罢了——虽然我很讨厌这么说，感觉这种话好像给恋童癖提供了什么借口似的。”赛门眨眨眼，看来他不是两人里唯一一个想太多的人。马库斯的手指轻轻抬起他的下巴，让赛门看着他。

“赛门……当我看着你的时候……就好像我身边的一切都消失了，我没法解释这种感觉，但我们相识的那个晚上，当我看见你坐在沙发上——这听起来挺烂俗的，但那时的你像是在发光，好像有天使在唱圣歌那样的光芒。”赛门闭上眼睛，他不禁笑了。

“现在我想起这事，听上去似乎有点怪，有点渗人，但我当时看了你很久，一直在努力鼓起勇气去和你说话。”马库斯笑了，他抓住赛门的手贴在自己的胸口，贴着他心脏的位置。“我还记得我们第一次对视时，我的心跳得飞快，只要你一笑，我的心就乱蹦。我当时都没注意到你戴着婚戒，我实在是对你太着迷了。第二天我发现你结婚了的时候，我真的 ** **特别**** 失望。无论如何，我在成长过程中被教导过要尊重婚姻和感情，我从未想过要搞婚外恋这样的事。”

“我们一起聊天的那天，我都没注意到时间过得那么快，我跟你一样吃惊，发现我们居然聊了那么长时间。我和你在一起时，感觉非常轻松，我当时想……‘哇哦，能和他在一起，他真是太幸运了。’”马库斯的表情变严肃了。“然后我看到了他对待你的态度，我非常生气。我恨他觉得你所做的一切都是理所应当，恨他让你那么难过，而你在自己家里精神都那么紧张。他有你在身边，而他根本不在乎，那不公平。”

马库斯的表情又变得温柔。“那晚……我们所做的一切……我没料到会发生那些事，我只是……我想和你在一起，我想让你知道你是怎样的无价之宝……而我根本不在乎他的存在，我想让你成为我的人。我知道这些让我听上去像是个可怕又自私的人，的确如此，这我不否认。但是，赛门……你看不到自己的特殊之处但我能看到。我看到一个善良又具有爱心的人，他很文静，但又很活泼，而且饱含热情。我爱你在谈到自己喜欢的事物时，那双亮晶晶的眼睛，我爱你的微笑和大笑，我爱你的坚强，爱你坚持让自己坚强。你也许觉得自己不配，赛门……但是我能看出你值得一切。”

赛门闭着眼睛叹息，他的心跳得飞快，听到那些热烈的话语，他感觉自己仿佛飘了起来。他该说些什么来回复这些话呢？“哇……你肯定是提前排练过那些话了。”

马库斯大笑起来，推了推他的肩膀。“你看！我努力想把话说得浪漫诗意一些，而你的回答这么讨厌！”

赛门笑着擦掉了残留在脸上的泪水。“你也很讨厌啊！有好几次我一脸严肃，你就非得讲个笑话逗我笑……而且很多时候还都是些荤段子！”

马库斯笑了。“这个嘛，那我们都很讨厌行了吧，这说明我们俩是绝配啊。”赛门摇摇头，抱住了他。

“你就是个傻瓜。”

“你爱这个傻瓜。”

赛门笑了。是的，他也许是爱上这个傻瓜了。

***

赛门带着满脑子的欲望醒来。他和马库斯很久没做爱了。洗澡的时候马库斯给他撸过一发，把他全身上下每一寸都亲吻了个遍，给了他不止一次口活，而且有一天早上他们也互相蹭着对方到射出来……但是，除了那些以外，自从赛门离开迈克尔那天起，他们就没有做过任何进入对方身体的性爱。其中一个原因是经历过那次毫无前戏准备的性爱之后，赛门全身都酸痛得要命，他倒是挺享受那次经历，而且他也并没有受伤，只是屁股疼了好几天而已。那天他和马库斯做了不止一次，所以这也对他的屁股情况没什么帮助。

另一个原因，是在赛门经历了那些和迈克尔有关的事情之后，他真的没有心情做爱。他和马库斯大多数时间都在瞎闹，转移自己的注意力来让自己放松下来。起初赛门还担心他和马库斯之间哪里不对，但有一天马库斯在他洗澡时扑倒了他，让他放下了心。

其实他真的不该想性爱的事情的。他母亲还有一天就会到他这里了，而他知道自己非得告诉她关于马库斯的事情了。迈克尔还在不停地给他打电话、发信息，让他倍感压力，然后他还得带公主去看兽医，因为她掉进了马库斯的颜料里，很显然还吃掉了一些，赛门吓得赶紧带她去看兽医。他没法子只能从他母亲给他的那个账户里取钱来支付医疗费，而兽医那边决定要让她从周五住院到周六，以确保她的安全，所以费用贵到简直要了赛门的命。

但这些事情似乎还是无法阻止赛门带着那样的情绪醒来。马库斯躺在他身边，还睡着，赛门蜷缩到他身边，自己硬起的部分刚好贴在他紧实的大腿上。这种感觉刚好，让赛门很想蹭蹭他的腿，但他有更强的自控力……他希望如此吧。

赛门转而开始想自己要怎么才能叫醒马库斯，这样年轻人就能关照一下他的……欲望了。当然，他可以到浴室去自行解决，也不用叫醒这位画家了。 ** **但是**** ，他想让马库斯来解决这个问题。自己就像个被宠坏的小孩，不过……欲火中烧的赛门已经顾不上那些了。

他尝试着扭动了一下胯部，因为那阵愉悦的摩擦感而忍住一声呻吟。尽管这样做来叫醒马库斯倒是很有意思，但赛门是个有自尊的人。不过这的确是个很火热性感的主意。等稍后他们再讨论这个吧。

赛门朝前倾过身，双唇亲吻上马库斯的脖子。一开始这是个很轻柔的吻，但由于他并没有收到预期的反应，所以他亲吻的力度重了几分。加深力度的吻还是没引起任何反应，赛门眯着眼睛看着马库斯。靠，这家伙也太能睡了吧。赛门慢慢地舔舐着他的脖子，然后轻轻地吮吸。有反应了。总算有动静了。但让赛门失望的是，马库斯还是没醒，他只是换了个姿势继续睡。

噢靠不行！赛门现在铁了心非得把他叫醒不可！去他的小心翼翼！赛门起身骑在马库斯身上，自己的坚硬和他的紧贴在一起，赛门因此忍住一声呻吟。即使在不勃起的情况下，马库斯的尺寸也不小，而那现在正贴着赛门，让他心生愉悦。还有他的身体，呃啊……紧实却如此美妙地紧贴着他。赛门在马库斯的睡梦中爬到他身上都没让他动一下，他似乎已经习惯了这个动作。

赛门伸出舌头勾勒起那个精致美妙的纹身，他主要集中在肩膀的部分，这样自己就不用起身了，但马库斯还是没醒。赛门坐起身，舌尖游移勾勒起马库斯的胸口。幸好他都是裸着上半身睡觉。他其实不该在马库斯睡觉的时候这么做的，即使现在两人已经算是正式在一起了，赛门还是需要他同意跟自己……玩这套把戏。他只想叫醒马库斯……仅此而已。

赛门在他好看的焦糖色胸口留下吻痕。马库斯经常清理自己，所以赛门用不着跟太多体毛作斗争。他的舌尖滑过他的胸口。赛门其实永远不会厌倦这个味道，那是肥皂和残留的些许古龙水混合起来的味道，还有专属于马库斯的味道。赛门对这个上瘾，而且他真的不想就只停在他的胸口。即便如此，他还是挪到年轻人的乳头边，含住了它。赛门感觉到画家动了动，胯部也扭动了几下，他忍住微笑，用嘴轻轻揪了一下乳头，马库斯又动了动。赛门伸手将另一边乳头揉捏到发硬，然后他挪过去立即咬住了变硬的乳尖。马库斯这次轻轻叹息了一下，但还是没醒。赛门的坚硬蠢蠢欲动，但此时此刻，他不在意那个，他只是想看自己还能挑起马库斯什么样的反应。

赛门向前倾身，再次轻吮起他的脖子。马库斯的胡茬扎着他，但赛门其实挺喜欢这种感觉。在赛门唇舌的吮吸和亲吻下，马库斯愈发性奋。让赛门震惊的是这个年轻人睡得太沉了。赛门一直都不知道他可以睡得这么沉，因为马库斯总是比他早起。

赛门起身，唇间带出一丝唾液。他端详着自己留在马库斯身上的成果，紫红的吻痕遍布他的胸口和脖子。赛门咬起嘴唇，自己的性奋已经要冲破房顶了，赛门不是个很有占有欲的人，但看着他在马库斯身上留下的宣誓主权一样的痕迹，带出了他自己都不曾意识到的一面性格。他没意识到很多事，直到他遇到马库斯。

赛门想继续，继续标记他，但欲火难忍，而马库斯的坚硬现在和他的紧贴在一起，这种感觉让他快要无法承受了，赛门想要他现在就进入自己的身体。他猛地摇了摇马库斯的肩膀，使劲地拍他。

“马库斯，快醒醒！”赛门的语气里满是不耐烦，看到有着漂亮眼睛的人终于睁开了他那双好看的绿色眼睛时，赛门感觉到非常高兴。马库斯眨眨眼还在回神，然后扫了一眼自己的身体，双眼瞪得溜圆。

“老天啊，我还以为我刚才是在做梦呢！”马库斯因此更性奋了，赛门微笑，他向前倾过身，趴在马库斯身体上方。

“你睡得太沉了。”然后他舔舔嘴唇亲吻他。

他无视了两人明显的晨起口气，很快掌控了年轻人的嘴。赛门一般都让马库斯主导一切，马库斯很喜欢作为主动的那一方，但这并不意味着赛门不能做主导。他深深地亲吻马库斯，两人的唇舌火热地交缠在一起，这个吻十分火热，两人分开时，唇间都衔出了一串唾液。

马库斯伸手抓住赛门的臀部，两人喘息着，马库斯的一双大手揉捏着赛门的屁股。“操，赛门，如果这就是你叫我起床的方式，那从现在起我真的没什么可抱怨的了。”赛门因此咧嘴笑了，他在心里记下了这一点以备将来之用。哦，他有太多要和马库斯一起探索的东西了。

“我们以后再去想那些，现在，”赛门倾过身，脱掉了自己的衬衫……好吧，那本来是马库斯的衣服。“我想要你操我。”马库斯露出个坏笑，然后迅速又轻巧地将两人的姿势倒了个儿。他们忙乱地想脱掉内裤，最终总算是脱掉了。

马库斯又一次亲吻他，差不多在吮吸着他的舌头。“用不用润滑油？”

赛门笑了。“我明天还想走路呢，所以得用。”马库斯笑着伸手去拿瓶子，而赛门则想出了一个主意。他从年轻人手上抓过润滑油的瓶子，看着马库斯疑问的眼神，赛门咬起嘴唇。

“我想来做这个。”他简短说道。马库斯一副随时就要射出来的模样。

他很快稳住自己，想对此表现得尽量冷静。“当然可以。”

赛门忍住一声大笑然后打开了瓶盖。然后他就意识到了自己即将要做的事，他感觉到非常局促但同时……又……极度性奋。他伸开腿，不由得脸红了。马库斯轻柔地抚摸他的腿。

“你做得很好，宝贝儿。”这让赛门安心了不少。他在指尖挤上一些润滑油，在手指间抹开。那是热感润滑油，而当赛门感觉到润滑油微微发热时，他将手指伸向自己的两腿间。他没法看着马库斯，总之现在不能，所以他闭上了眼睛。

赛门咬着嘴唇，摸索着自己的入口。他喘息着，极度性奋，因为他知道马库斯正看着他的一举一动。他轻轻地伸进一根手指，缓慢又谨慎，他还不太习惯这样扩张自己，他希望自己没有暴露这点。他开始缓慢地抽插自己的手指，呼吸因此急促起来。润滑油让进出的动作更容易也越发刺激到了他。赛门将手指伸向更深的地方，低声呻吟起来，当他听到马库斯急促的呼吸声时，他几乎都僵住了。他喘息着，手指更快地抽插起来。

而突然一根手指已经不够了，他需要更多。他又插进了一根手指，这次让自己大声呻吟起来。他仰起头呻吟着，撑开手指进一步扩张自己。他将手指插得更深，又因为够不到他的那个点而有些挫败。他因此又加入了一根手指，猛地开始在自己身体里抽插，他大叫着，喘息着，呻吟出马库斯的名字。

他惊讶地感觉到自己的手被抽了出去，身体被放倒了。马库斯抓住他的大腿，分开它们，他没多说一个字就顶了进去，赛门咬住嘴唇忍住一声大叫。倒是不疼，只是感觉太紧。

马库斯没停，一直向前顶直到他完全进入了赛门的身体里。他丝毫没有多浪费一秒就开始疯狂地抽插起来。赛门捂住嘴，极力想忍住自己的尖叫声。马库斯扯过他的手。

“操——别，不要，我想听见你的声音！”

赛门还是努力忍着，摇摇头。“有人——啊！有人——噢我的天！有人会听到的马库斯——呃啊！”

马库斯弯下腰，仍然磨蹭着胯部，没有停下来。“好极了，让所有人都听到你现在是我的人了！”他大声呻吟着。

马库斯顶撞到了赛门的前列腺，而当他意识到这点时，他越发凶猛地“进攻”，这让赛门翻起眼睛。马库斯突然把他翻了个儿，赛门因此喘息了一下，马库斯抓住他的臀部，更用力地抽插。

“见鬼赛门，你太紧了，操——”赛门尖叫起来，马库斯不可思议地更加用力地顶撞着，而赛门想要更多。“马库斯——呃啊！我的头发——操！抓住我的头发——噢操是的！”赛门呻吟一声，马库斯抓了一大把他金色的头发，用力拉扯。

“啊！操，再用力点马库斯！噢！求你了！”

马库斯咯咯笑了。“要我在哪边用力？”他用力地抽插着，同时抓着赛门的头发。

“噢天啊是的！”赛门不知道这样下去自己还能撑多久！马库斯扯住他头发的力度又加重了几分，赛门因此呻吟起来。

“噢，我们非得——操！一定要——呃操！探索一下你的小癖好了。”他又扯住赛门的头发来强调这一点。赛门皱起脸，这次有点疼了，但同时也给了他更性奋的感觉。

“马库斯！哦天，我就要——”他低沉地吼叫着，马库斯却用手握住了他的勃起，截断了他的高潮，赛门简直想尖叫了。

“马库斯——”他低泣着，但马库斯俯下身贴在他耳边，同时也没有放慢抽插的速度。

“等等——操！再等等。”

赛门在马库斯的抽插下手里攥紧了他们身下床垫/床上的被单，他已经受不了了。他们皮肤碰撞在一起的声音清晰而淫靡，磨蹭的感觉已经变得有些刺痛。不断累积的性刺激已经让赛门喘息着混乱作一团。马库斯抽插的动作在接近他高潮之时

变得愈发狂乱，突然他松开了赛门的勃起，高潮袭来。那感觉似乎已经达到了他所能承受的极限，赛门翻起眼睛。同时他也感受到了马库斯溅射在自己体内的火热，马库斯呻吟着抓住赛门的头发，在高潮到来的同时依然在继续抽插。

赛门抬抬眼皮，睁开眼睛。他眨眨眼，发现马库斯正用手顺着他的后背。

“赛门，见鬼，你还好吗？”听起来他并不怎么担心。赛门看了一眼自己，他还是全身赤裸。赛门能感觉到自己身前那一片非常不舒服的濡湿感，看来他也没有昏过去多久。他的高潮来得太过猛烈，让他都昏过去了。嗯……这绝对是头一次。

“我不知道自己究竟是该感到骄傲还是担忧。”马库斯说道，他轻轻地抚过赛门的头发。

赛门微笑。“你让我的高潮来得那么猛，我都晕过去了，你该感到骄傲的，马库斯，非常骄傲。”

马库斯笑了，他俯下身亲吻赛门的眉毛。“说真的，你真的还好吗，我没有太粗暴吧？”赛门摇摇头，然后亲吻他。“你听到我抱怨什么了吗？”

马库斯大笑着躺回床上。“操，这真的是绝妙的起床方式。”赛门微笑着，一只胳膊撑起身子，他低头看着这个好看迷人的年轻人。赛门的手指描绘着他鼻子上的那些雀斑，然后停在了他的胸口。

“你喘过气来了吗？”

马库斯扬起眉毛。“嗯……”赛门微笑，然后又爬到他身上。

“好极了，因为我还没完事儿呢！”两人的嘴唇接触，赛门咧嘴笑着，马库斯则微笑着回吻过去。

噢，这会是非常有趣的一天。

***

2038年9月9日 星期一

赛门和马库斯度过了一个美妙的周末，尽管他很想让时间永远停在周末，周一和他母亲最终还是到来了。马库斯本来提出跟他一起去机场接她，赛门坚决地拒绝了。年轻人还没做好见他母亲的准备，这事他拖得越久越好。不过赛门倒是让马库斯去兽医那里接公主回来，因为他不确定自己什么时候能到家。

家。

和马库斯的家。

说起这个字的感觉真好。他已经等不及让那里正式变成他的家了。赛门很早就到了机场，他母亲搭乘的航班还没落地，他用这点空余时间为接下来自己要与她度过的几个小时而做好心理准备。他很爱自己的母亲，而且也很感激她为自己所做的一切，但有时她说话也是挺伤人的。鉴于她的职业，那种语气其实也不算太糟糕，不过她全然不知在面对家人时收起那种伤人的说话方式。

赛门在考虑要不要立即就把马库斯的事情告诉她。他已经知道自己要和她一起同迈克尔面谈，以商量离婚事宜，他真的不想由迈克尔来告诉她那些事，否则情况肯定混乱得一塌糊涂。迈克尔其实也不知道赛门跟马库斯在一起，因为他从来也没明确地承认过，但赛门知道，等到了要面对的那一刻，自己肯定是没办法扯谎的。

出于好奇，赛门大致扫了几眼迈克尔发给自己的信息。他很高兴地看到一条马库斯发来的信息，说他已经接到了公主，短信里还有一堆心心和亲亲的表情。赛门微笑，然后也发回了一些同样的表情。

当赛门点开迈克尔的短信时，他的笑容立即消失了。那些信息的内容多是迈克尔请求他再给他一次机会，同时也混杂着迈克尔对他的谩骂。赛门知道那是迈克尔喝醉的时候发来的，他都懒得去听语音留言，他猜那些内容跟短信内容大同小异。

赛门本想删掉这些信息，但他决定还是留着，以防他在法庭上能用到。他现在很确定这件事要闹上法庭了，迈克尔肯定不会善罢甘休的。他们没有孩子，赛门知道在密歇根州办理这样的离婚手续需要六十天时间，但如果迈克尔不配合，他不知道这个流程要耗多久。赛门想要这件事干脆利落又平稳无虞地结束，他只想与马库斯一起开始新生活。

赛门之前跟马库斯提起在自己重新拿到儿科医生的认证资格之前，他可以打点零工。马库斯告诉他无论他如何决定，他都会支持他的，但同时也告诉赛门，如果他不想工作的话，也不必勉强。赛门对于他不想要经济支持这件事而心生疑惑，马库斯不好意思地告诉他说伊利亚为他的画付了一大笔钱，数额高得离谱，所以目前他手头很宽裕。即便是这样，赛门也不想太过依赖他，所以他还是考虑出去找些兼职。这种工作有些难找，他除了行医经验之外没有太多工作经历，因此他大概也找不到什么“低收入”的工作。

赛门收到了自己母亲的一条短信，他的心跳得飞快。她已经到了，正在等着取行李，赛门回复她一个“好的”，然后发动了汽车，他开车到接送区域等着她。不到五分钟他就看见她了。尽管他精神紧张，见到她还是让他 ** **非常**** 高兴。

“ ** **赛门，我的宝贝儿**** ！”她大喊道。赛门皱起脸，一部分是因为她的大嗓门，一部分是因为见到自己她的这个反应。他无视了路人朝他投来的目光，下车奔向她。赛门抱起她转了一圈，他真的忘了她有多矮小了，当然是跟自己相比了。赛门身高一米七九差不多一米八，而她正好一米五。她放开赛门，然后捧起他的脸。

“我好久都没见到你了，亲爱的，让我看看你。”赛门走到一边，让她从上到下看了个仔细。

“你终于长大了。”赛门脸红了，而她却大笑起来。“抱歉亲爱的，但你离开家的时候只有，多大来着，24岁，想想那个时候你的那一双大耳朵啊，我还以为你永远都是那样了呢！”

【译注：原文为 “You finally grew into your ears.” 有些人幼时耳朵和脸的比例不协调，耳朵太大，逐渐长大成熟后由于身体其他部位的长成，耳朵会变小，比例会变得正常。所以耳朵过大的人会被调侃年纪太轻不成熟，耳朵与脸比例协调则被认为是成熟的标志。】

“妈……”他希望她可别在马库斯面前提起这个……当然得是在自己告诉她关于马库斯的事情之后，他还能存活的情况下。她虽然身材矮小但能量惊人，有一股狠劲。赛门端详着她，她那一头曾经靓丽的金色长发已经变得灰白，而且也被剪成中等长度的短发；她惯例穿着那件修身西装，这点她倒是没变；她脸上多了好几条皱纹。

“来吧我们走吧，我真的是受够机场了。还有你爸让我给你带个好。”赛门拎起她的包放进后备箱里。

“老爸还好吗？”他问道。赛门很爱自己的父母，但他们之间不经常说话，而且他和自己的父亲之间……关系比较尴尬。他父亲有些反同，但无论如何他还是支持赛门。不过这并不意味着他们不会为此而吵架，但赛门其实很高兴自己给母亲打了电话而不是给父亲打电话。当然了，他母亲对于他或是任何人的取向都没什么意见。

“噢，他现在就是个气哼哼的小老头儿，总是抱怨自己的工作，抱怨背疼，但就是不退休。”赛门点点头。没错，听起来很像他爸了。赛门叹口气坐进车里，今天他打算手动驾驶。这其实是种战术考量，他在手握两条人命的情况下提起马库斯的事，她应该不会太过暴跳如雷。

“我们提前去吃个午餐吧，然后你把我送到酒店就成。选个市区的餐厅吧，我的酒店就在市中心附近。那么，迈克尔联络你多少次了？我知道他对此反应不良，而且肯定会闹到法庭上去，我得知道我是不是需要申请一张法庭禁令，禁止他再联络你，有什么事直接找我说。”赛门深吸一口气，她总是能直入重点。他总得找个由头提起那件事。

“是的，他是这样的，发的信息什么内容都有，但有几条是好言求我原谅他的，还有……那些话说得不太好听的。如果可以的话，我不想再收到这些信息了。”他母亲点点头，在手机上打着字。

“把那些信息全都发到这个邮箱里来。”赛门的手机振动了一下。“我会把这些作为指证他的证据。我们还要讨论你的赡养费问题，你俩结婚时并没有签过婚前协议，而且你也没有工作，所以赡养费要按照你们结婚的年数来计算。”

赛门一想到自己要与迈克尔共处一室就让他觉得胃里打结。“妈，如果我们能不走这一步的话，那我真的不想管赡养费的问题。他想要什么就拿走好了，我只想留下我的车和公主。”他母亲难以置信地看着他。

“当然不行，赛门！你在他身边经历了那么多事情，也忍耐了那么多，跟他生活了那么多年，这是你应得的。我才不在乎是要跟他争见鬼的房产还是财产，那个混蛋必须给你点什么。”

赛门叹气。“妈，我只是想开始我的新生活，和——”他刹住了自己。噢见鬼，他差点想也没想就把马库斯的名字给说出来了。

“和什么，赛门？”她直直地看着他，能看出他的紧张。赛门暗自骂自己居然说溜了嘴。

“呃……没什么。”

她眯起眼睛看着他。“赛门，你现在别给我撒谎。和什么？”

不管他乐不乐意，最后都得被迫告诉她。再说了，他没必要把关于马库斯的 ** **一切**** 都告诉她，他可以省略掉一部分实情，而她不会知道的。

“我……我现在正和别人在一起，妈妈。”他做好准备等着迎接她的反应，却震惊地发现她什么都没说。她只是盯着他看了很长时间。

在她持续的凝视下，赛门开始有些紧张了。“你现在就住在这个人那里吗？”赛门在脑内骂着自己，他讨厌她这样明察秋毫、能一眼看穿一切。

“……是吧。”

她叹口气，把手机放在腿上。“那你是因为他才想要离婚的吗？”赛门这次坚定地摇摇头。

“不，总之不是全部的原因。我很久以前就想离开迈克尔了，他只是……轻轻推了我一把。”这倒是真的。

她揉揉脸。“赛门，亲爱的，求你可千万别告诉我你打算和迈克尔离婚之后就立马要跟这个人结婚。”

“不！没有，天啊当然不会！我觉得这件事情过后我不会再想结婚了，我们只是……在约会阶段，就是这样。”他希望她从他的语气中听到的是真诚，而非隐瞒。

“好吧，但你很显然跟这个人已经约会很久了，久到可以放心地跟他住在一起了。”赛门忍住清嗓子的冲动，要不然她肯定会知道事情不对的。

“他只是想示好，妈妈，他知道我没地方可去，所以提出让我住在他那里，一直到和迈克尔的这些事情了结。”

“是，我能明白。但是，我不想让你在离开迈克尔之后就跟谁混得那么熟，我不想让你陷太深。我来给你找个地方住吧，我付一年的房租，这应该能给你足够多的时间做到经济独立了，应该还能存点钱，一年以后房租就由你来缴。”

赛门摇着头，一部分原因是他在马库斯这件事上说谎了。他和马库斯现在差不多就是同居了，这无可否认，而且，他真的不想让他的母亲为自己做那些事。

“妈，你不能总是这样。”她愣愣地朝他眨眨眼。

“总哪样？”

“总跑来帮我。我非常感激你为我做的一切，但你不能总这样为我把事情简单化，我自己惹的乱子，我自己搞定。”

她翻个白眼。“首先，我是你妈，我想他丫的干什么就干什么。要是我乐意，买栋楼给你都行。你是我儿子，看到你需要帮助的时候，我肯定会帮你的，你就不能放下你的自尊心，让我帮你。你总是这样，就连你青少年期的时候也是，你不想让我们帮你，甚至都不让我们承担医学院的学费。要不是见鬼的法律规定我们必须和你一起签贷款协议，你还真就自己一人大包大揽了。亲爱的，你不必独自承担一切，我不知道你是怎么养成这种心态的，但爱你的人就是为此而存在的，为了帮助你。他们会在经济上尽量支持你，精神上则一直与你同在。”

赛门希望自己能和她争论一下，但她说得没错，他总是回绝一切他们想为自己做的事，他不知道自己为什么会这样。也许他自认自己不配这些大费周章，这是自我贬低，他知道，但他总是会有这种感觉。

赛门一言不发地开下了洲际公路，进入市区。他寻找着可以吃饭的餐馆，这可有得挑了。赛门的母亲说想吃意大利菜，赛门紧张了，这片唯一能吃到意餐的地方就是该死的模控生命塔楼，就是他和见鬼的伊利亚·卡姆斯基喝过咖啡的地方。好么，她想吃意大利菜！赛门祈祷着卡姆斯基先生千万别出现在那里。

“妈，你确定你想在那儿吃饭吗？”他希望她 ** **能**** 听到自己语气中的绝望。她的确听出来了，她挑起眉，解开安全带。“嗯，我为什么不想在这儿吃饭？而且这里离模控生命塔楼最近，你还能拍张照片。我还听说那里有观光项目，不知道一会儿能不能赶上一次参观。”赛门求老天爷可千万别有，他真的不想撞见卡姆斯基先生。

“你不想在这里吃饭是有什么缘由吗？”

赛门没法跟她撒谎，但也不能告诉她实情，所以他只能耸耸肩然后解开安全带。他付了停车费然后走进了餐厅。幸好上次那个不礼貌的经理不在那里，他们相安无事地入座了。他们点了饮品，看菜单的时候互相沉默。但赛门放松不下来，他害怕卡姆斯基先生随时会走进来然后看到自己。

“那么他叫什么名字？”赛门眨眨眼，看向他的母亲。

“什么？”

她翻个白眼。“他的名字，那个你约会的对象？”赛门抿了一口水，突然紧张起来。他真的不想再一不小心说漏嘴透露太多事情了。

“马库斯。”他简短回答道。她扬起眉毛。

“他姓什么？”赛门瞪着她。

“要是你要做背景调查，我可不会告诉你。”她瞪了回去，撅起嘴。就跟赛门想的一样，他不是唯一一个太好看穿的人。

“他做什么工作的？”

赛门叹口气。他们就不能好好吃顿午餐吗？

“他……是个画家。”

她皱起眉，不是很欣赏她得到的回答。“画家，那要怎么过日子？”

赛门也皱起眉。看来她也觉得那不是个靠得住的职业，虽然马库斯有个很富有的父亲，但她也不知道他父亲是谁。“他其实做得还不错。”赛门答道。

“就靠画画怎么能赚到钱呢？”

赛门咬着嘴唇，让自己冷静。“他出售自己的很多作品，而且他也接受客户的订单，他非常有才华而且已经为自己挣了不少名声，但是那又有什么紧要，我又不是图他的钱才跟他在一起的。”赛门的语气中带了几分他无意表露的敌意，但她冷哼了一声。

“说话不用那么夹枪带棒的，亲爱的，我就是问问。”

哦老天爷啊，赛门想起自己当初搬出家里时为什么那么高兴了，他可真的对付不了他母亲。

万幸的是侍者很快就回来了，他们点了餐，因为餐厅里用餐的人并不多，所以他们的餐点很快就上来了。尽管之前气氛紧张，他们吃饭时的谈话还是比较轻松的，他们利用这段时间互相了解了对方的近况。赛门大多让他母亲谈论自己的工作，这样他就不用在自己不愿意的情况下谈起迈克尔了。只要他母亲不要对他“狂轰乱炸”，跟她说话还是挺愉快的。他们吃完饭，他母亲不顾赛门的反对付了账，她和蔼地告诉赛门闭嘴不要跟她争。

赛门走出门时没太注意前面，撞上了什么人。他转身跟人道歉，却惊恐地倒抽一口气，他看到了卡姆斯基先生，还有站在他身边的，自己的 ** **丈夫**** 。

“赛门？！”迈克尔说道，震惊地看着他。

赛门猛地摇摇头，赶紧移开视线，他抓起他母亲的手。“走吧，妈妈。”赛门拖着她走，让她没空开口说话。

“赛门，至少你他妈也看看我，看着我的眼睛！”赛门想继续往前走，但他母亲停下了，他不想伤到她，无奈也停下了脚步。与他所想的恰恰相反，她转过身面对迈克尔。

“好啊，我现在看着呢！”赛门闭上眼，这是他最不愿看到的事。

迈克尔的语气有几分软化。“我……我不是在说您，丹尼尔太太。”

她讽刺一笑。“是，但你在跟我的孩子同时也是我的委托人说话，作为他的律师，我非常愿意鼓励你再对他多说些狠话，这样到了法庭上，我就能轻松很多！”

迈克尔的脸色瞬间变得相当难看。“噢，我该想到的，他会跑去跟自己的妈咪哭诉！她有没有告诉你我们为什么要离婚？！”

赛门瞥了一眼卡姆斯基先生，后者惊讶地挑着眉毛。他看着他，但还是什么都没说。

“噢你是说除了你是个混球之外的原因吗？！”赛门叹气，他能感觉到自己的焦虑值瞬间激增。他几乎绝望地扯扯他母亲的胳膊。

“妈，求你了别，我们走吧。”

她摇摇头。“噢不行，他很显然有一堆话想说呢！让这个混蛋继续说啊这样我就能把他说的话全都提上法庭！”

迈克尔朝他们走近，赛门保护式地站在他母亲身前。

“你个老贱胚，你从来就没喜欢过我！”

“迈克尔，停下！”赛门大喊道。他知道自己的母亲可能越界了，但迈克尔不必这么和她说话。

“去你妈的！你以为你做下那些事情之后还有资格对我指手画脚吗？！”

赛门搓搓脸，为什么会发生这种事。

他母亲把他拽过去。“没关系，亲爱的，我能忍住他的那些侮辱！别再跟我的委托人多说一个字，迈克尔！如果你想对他说什么，来跟我说！”

“当然喽！妈咪跑来拯救一切啦，他从来就不能独立做成任何事情！他唯一能做的事情就是给我暖屌！”

赛门都不知道自己是怎么及时地抓住自己母亲的胳膊的，她的巴掌离迈克尔只有几寸了。“妈！别，冷静点儿！你不能打他，你现在是我的律师不是我妈！”

“我觉得这确实有点太过分了，我们都该冷静点儿了。”卡姆斯基先生说道，他终于还是介入了这场混乱中。

她瞪他一眼。“你他妈谁啊你？”

他朝她露出个迷人又宽慰的笑容。“我是街对面模控生命公司的老板，我叫伊利亚·卡姆斯基，我个人与赛门相识，我真心觉得为了大家好，我们现在应该各走各的路。”

“这个狗娘养的不跟我儿子道歉我就不走！”

“我他妈才不做道歉那种屁事贱胚！一个婊子养出另一个婊子来，我就知道！”

“迈克尔， ** **够了**** ！”卡姆斯基先生的语气不容置喙，一双蓝眼睛里满是骇人的神情。“无论如何你都不该说出这种话！现在，为了不让大家尴尬，我真的觉得大家都该离开了！丹尼尔太太，您说是吗？我代表我的这位熟人向您道歉，但您的儿子似乎也并非完全无辜，我认为您二位都该离开了。”

赛门的母亲朝他和善一笑。“你刚才说你的名字是，伊利亚？”

“是的，女士。”

“好的，伊利亚亲爱的，我真的需要你在我骂你之前滚的远远的，别他妈的碍事！”他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后震惊地看着赛门。赛门挫败地闭上了眼睛。他真的很感激卡姆斯基先生的救场，但他知道在自己母亲达到目的之前，他们谁也别想走。

“现在，你，迈克尔，如果你能表现得别像个混蛋一样，就保持哪怕两秒钟，你欠我儿子一句对不起！然后你要彻底与他断开联络，不然我就以骚扰为由把你这个混蛋逮起来！”

迈克尔翻个白眼。赛门真的只想离开这里。天……他多希望马库斯在这里，但那可能会让事情更糟。

“我可不会做这种屁事，因为我说的都是事实！你把他当心肝宝贝宠着但他才不是什么纯良小天使！他有没有告诉你他现在在和谁约会？跟那个该死的我雇来画壁画的！”赛门僵住了。噢不，迈克尔不会在这里那么说他的对吗？当着这么多人的面？他不可能那么残忍吧？赛门胆怯地抱起胳膊，深呼吸，他很快擦掉了流出的眼泪，然后感觉到一只手搭上了自己的肩膀。卡姆斯基先生带着同情的眼神看着他。

“你还好吗？”他问道。赛门真的感觉非常不好，但他还是强行挤出个笑容，点了点头。

“我已经知道他在跟其他人约会了，而且我很肯定这个叫马库斯的人比你要好上一百倍！可能还更好看，不过你身上倒是没多少值得比较的地方。”

迈克尔怒视着她，然后又瞪着赛门，之后他脸上浮现出狰狞的笑容。赛门害怕他接下来会说的话，他想说点什么但感觉自己好像冻在原地似的动弹不得。

“他有告诉过你这个马库斯只有他妈的二十一岁吗？”

赛门挫败地闭上了眼睛。

“ ** **他——什么**** ！”赛门不愿意睁眼。“赛门，二十一！他妈的二十一岁啊！搞什么鬼赛门，差不多是你丫的年龄的一半了！”

赛门捂住脸，半是为了藏起泪水，半是因为他现在尴尬到要死。他能感觉到所有人的目光都聚在自己身上，他母亲嗓门很大，所以有不少人都来看热闹。赛门能感觉到他们在指指点点，好极了，迈克尔成功地让他变成了看上去有错的那一方。对所有人来说，他是出轨的那个人，而迈克尔是受害者，他有理由对着赛门发火，还对他恶言相向。他们不知道赛门都经历过什么，不知道赛门都忍耐了些什么，他们 ** **根本不知道**** 在他出轨前他们的婚姻是什么样的，他们只知道赛门背着他的伴侣出轨了，那他就是坏人。

他受不了了，他只想回家。

赛门能感觉到一只手安慰地放在他胳膊上，他知道那是卡姆斯基先生。赛门一般会很感激这样的举动，无论这份安慰来自谁，但现在他真的受够了，他不想再面对这些了。他转身朝自己的车走过去，无视人群的目光，无视他母亲喊着他的名字。

赛门倒是听见了卡姆斯基先生对迈克尔说刚才他的表现有多糟糕，他把一切都搞砸了，然后赛门转过墙角，那场闹剧的喧嚣都消失了。他走到了车旁边，等着他母亲觉得事情可以了结之后来找他。赛门非常难过也很生气，但他还足够清醒，不能扔下她不管。

赛门不知道她还需要多久才能过来，所以他就给目前自己唯一想听到声音的人打了电话。

“你好呀，大帅哥。”就连爱称都没法让赛门高兴起来了。

“马库斯……”他确定自己的声音一团糟。

“赛门，你在哭吗？！出什么事了？！”

赛门把刚才发生的事情说了一遍。

“哦亲爱的，操我就知道我该和你一起去的！那个混蛋真是走了狗屎运我不在场，要不然我立马把他那些屁话都揍回他那张烂嘴里去。”

赛门微笑。“噢不行，你还没准备好见我母亲呢，而且我可不想看你坐牢。”

“噢，我可不会坐牢的，只要他先打我我就不会的，那样的话就是正当防卫了。”

赛门擦了擦脸颊，吸吸鼻子。“你以前还想过这种事？”

“可能是想过吧。”

赛门笑了。那是他会说的话，无论什么情况，马库斯都能让他笑出来。

“说真的，你需要我过去见你一面吗，因为你知道我会过去的。”赛门捂住胸口，他的心脏疯了一般狂跳。这个人真的是抓住了自己的心。怎么会有这么好的人啊！赛门从来没从迈克尔那里感受到过这样的情绪，迈克尔从来不会因为赛门心情不好而穿过大半个城市来见他。

“不用了，对你来说太绕远了，我会没事的……但还是谢谢你马库斯，我一会就到家。”

“公主和我都会在家等你。”赛门笑了。

“我嗳——呃啊，我是说待会儿见。”赛门在对方应答前就迅速挂断了电话，因为他从反光镜里看到他母亲走过来了。

赛门心里已经慌得不行。他差点就告诉马库斯自己爱他。他究竟在想什么呐？！他没有爱上马库斯！他和马库斯还没相识那么久到说爱上他了这种话！他只是非常在意年轻人罢了，但他没有爱上马库斯，不，不，他爱与马库斯有关的一切，爱他对待自己的态度和方式，爱自己与他共处时的感觉，但那只是暂时的。他没有爱上马库斯，不，他没有，就是这样，他没有。

他母亲打开车门时差不多快把车门扯下来了，赛门因此瑟缩了一下，他不敢看她，但能感觉到她的目光。她上了车，而赛门则努力说些安全的话题。

“呃……我送你到酒店，你住哪儿？”他母亲很快在导航仪上定位然后按下了自动驾驶，随后她转过身面对赛门。赛门壮起胆子瞥了她一眼，她紧绷着下巴抿着嘴唇，唇边的皱纹深深皱在一起，她眯着眼睛，神色严肃。

他最好直接说出来。“妈——”

“你打算什么时候告诉我，赛门？！我们要不然还是来说说你离开你丈夫跟个二十一岁的小年轻跑了的事！你脑子里都在想些什么？！”

赛门叹口气。“你为什么要生气呢，你反正也不喜欢迈克尔。”

“是，我是不喜欢他，我他丫的很清楚你为了什么人离开了他，但是赛门，我做律师这行二十多年了，我见过这种情况，知道这种事都有苦衷和借口。你三十五岁了，他二十一岁，这行不通的，这有可能就是哪个精虫上脑的年轻小伙以为自己傍上了什么大款，我希望你没有傻到失去理智！”

赛门不想听她说话了。他已经不在乎她之前对迈克尔的看法是对的了，他早就应该自己看出迈克尔身上的那些警示迹象的。但他 ** **知道**** 她看错马库斯了，她不像自己那么了解马库斯，她对马库斯一无所知！马库斯 ** **根本就不是**** 她说的那种人。

“你看错他了妈妈！他不是那种人！他——”

“噢可拉倒吧，他就是个二十一岁的孩子，屁都不懂！我见过太多跟你年龄一样甚至比你年龄还大的人身上发生的事了，他们的婚姻也都不幸福，然后遇到了年轻又性感的什么人给了他们关心，让他们自觉特殊，他们很快就爱上对方了，然后想跟对方在一起，然后他们的关系谈崩了，他们又回到原点！又陷进一段不幸福的感情里！”

赛门忍住眼泪，他不想再哭了。“你为什么觉得我会变成那个样子！你根本都不了解他，妈，如果你能给他一个机会——”

“绝对不可能，赛门！你现在就必须结束这段关系！我可 ** **不**** 能看着你又重蹈覆辙！”

“这不是什么错误！我对马库斯有感情，我从来没有过这种感觉！他待我就像我是他生命中最珍贵的人一样，我 ** **从来没**** 在迈克尔身上找到过这种感觉！他让我开心，我为什么不能——”

“我早就听过这种话了！你知道我经手过多少桩离婚案吗！你知道我见过多少40,50甚至60岁的男男女女离开他们的丈夫和妻子，就为了和他们觉得会幸福终老的人在一起？！他们——”

赛门恼火地叹息。“我不是他们，妈！我和马库斯的感情不是他们那样的感情！这是我自己的感情！你为什么就那么笃定一切肯定行不通，你连见都没见过他一面！我是和他认识时间不长，但我又不是要和他结婚，我只是想看看我们这段感情的走向！这也很过分吗？！”

他母亲搓搓脸。“我不想看你再犯下和迈克尔在一起时同样的错误，你那时就没想清楚，现在也是一样。你现在感觉到的一切，亲爱的，都只是吸引力在作怪罢了，一开始感觉非常好，甚至非常美妙，我知道性爱棒极了！但是一旦这份吸引力消退，一旦你看出了这个人身上潜藏的本质，你就会明白这行不通的。”

“你没法笃定这种事就会发生在我们身上！”

“这事儿就发生在迈克尔身上了不是吗？！”

“那不一样！”

“不，一样的！赛门，我早知道你和迈克尔不般配，我告诉过你无数次了他就是个混蛋，但你根本不听，你现在也不听我的！这个男孩这个年纪——”

“看！你又来了，你揪着他的年龄不放，他年轻并不意味着他就跟那些二十来岁的小年轻一样！你根本都没见过他，你只是通过他的年龄和我们的关系来想当然！马库斯他——”

“赛门要是你现在不听我的话，你终归是要心碎的！”

他的心早就碎了，而马库斯是能修补和治愈他的人。“你根本没在听我说话！如果你能听我说——”

“操算拉倒吧！看来你非得再吸取一次同样的教训才行，不过等这些屁事发生的时候，少跑来跟我哭。”说完她就下了车——赛门都没注意到他们的车已经停下了——她打开后备箱拿出行李，怒气冲冲地冲进了酒店。

赛门盯着她的背影。他全然不知发生了什么，不知道自己还有没有代理律师，不知道他母亲还愿不愿意跟自己说话。他擦擦脸，深呼吸了好几次，精疲力尽，浑身不舒服。他的胃里翻涌着，头轻飘飘的。

赛门按下家的位置然后让汽车出发。他都记不得回家路上发生的事情了，他知道路上有点堵车，但除了那之外他什么都不记得了。他不记得汽车是什么时候停在楼边的，不记得自己是怎么下了车；他甚至都不记得按下进门的密码，不记得年轻人跟他打招呼。他只记得自己冲进厕所，冲着马桶倒空了自己的胃。他能感觉到有双手轻抚着自己的身子和额头，但他听不到任何声音。

他感觉到了泪水，温热，沿着脸颊奔涌而下。

他记得听到了自己的低泣声，记得自己差不多瘫倒在地上，哭声撼动着自己的身体。他记得有一双胳膊抱着自己，但其余的都记不得了。

他只是嚎哭着而已。

***

2038年9月10日 星期二

赛门都不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，他希望马库斯能在他身边，但出乎他的意料，马库斯不在。赛门 ** **非常不喜欢**** 这样。幸好他听见了厨房里的动静。他一般不会在意马库斯不能总在他身边陪着他，不过那是一般情况，现在他真的很需要有人来陪着他，他只想待在马库斯身边。

他奇怪地意识到自己居然不介意醒来时马库斯不会总在他身边，他猜大概是因为他总是在马库斯身边醒来，以至于他不在意马库斯不在身边的时候。迈克尔 ** **总是不在**** ，他会在用笔电办公时就倒在沙发上睡着。能这样留有余地真的太好了。马库斯走进屋里，这一次他穿着上衣和裤子。

“赛门，你醒了，我正要叫醒你呢，已经很晚了。”

赛门眨眨眼坐起来。“几点了。”

“中午十二点半。”赛门揉揉脸，对他来说这个点起床的确很晚了，他感觉太累了。

马库斯递给他马克杯。赛门笑了，那是他最爱的茶。嗯，其实更多的是牛奶而不是茶，但至少马库斯知道赛门喜欢在茶里加很多牛奶。“谢谢你，马库斯。”他抿了一口。马库斯坐下来，揽住他的脖子，把他拉近。

“不客气，你昨天真的吓到我了，我见过你压力大的时候，但是没见过你压力大到吐到崩溃的地步。”马库斯的声音有点颤抖。赛门感觉非常不安，他没想让他那么担心的。

赛门其实从就读医学院之后就没有崩溃成那样了，那时他压力过大，有了呕吐的毛病，情况变得很糟糕，糟糕到他差点没从医学院毕业的地步。这种崩溃已经很多年没出现过了，但就之前发生的事情来看，赛门倒是不惊讶这次发作。他把这些都告诉了马库斯。

马库斯不太高兴地紧抿起嘴唇。“我完全不想让你变成那样，赛门，从现在起，只要你不得不跟他见面，我就跟你一起去。”

赛门摇摇头。“不用了，马库斯，你不必那么做，我不想让你也被迫处理——”

“赛门，你经受这一切都是因为我，我至少要到场全程陪着你。而且我也想让那个混蛋好好看看他自己损失了什么，我真希望他能说点什么，因为他还欠着一顿揍呢。”赛门微笑着摇摇头。

“我担心的不是迈克尔，我担心我妈。她已经对你先入为主了，这种情况下的她是不会改变自己的看法的。”

马库斯耸耸肩。“这个嘛，我不见见她的话也没法改变她的看法啊。相信我，我跟不少难相处的人打过交道，我觉得我能搞定你母亲。”

赛门难以相信地挑起眉，他是真的不知道自己摊上什么事了啊。

“好吧，我也不是不感激你要到场陪我，只是你根本没意识到自己要经历什么事。”马库斯凑过来亲吻了一下他的额头。

“为了你我愿意经历任何事。”赛门闭上眼睛，忍住温热的眼泪。天，他真是个爱哭鬼。他这辈子究竟做了什么好事才能拥有像马库斯这样美好的人在身边啊？

赛门不在乎他母亲的话，很多事情上她的看法都没错，但她看错马库斯了。他忍住眼泪，他哭得够多了，从现在开始他绝对不要再哭了。他受够了因为迈克尔的行为而感到伤心，受够了为他那些伤人的话而哭泣。如果迈克尔非得表现得像个小心眼的巨婴一样，那就随他去吧，但他可别想再从赛门这里得到任何情绪反应。

赛门都不明白自己为什么这么在意这种事，他不必再取悦迈克尔了，唯一该取悦的人就是他自己。他依靠别人太久了，是时候拿出点魄力来成熟地处理现在的情况了。

赛门接下来要做的第一件事就是联系他的母亲，看看她是不是还是自己的代理律师。赛门听到了熟悉的爪子拍地声，他高兴地叹息了一声。“公主！”他张开双臂，她朝他蹦过去，他把她抱在怀里。

“哦，我亲爱的！你吓死我了！兽医说她会好起来吗？她不需要什么治疗吧？”马库斯点点头，摸摸她。“嗯，他说他都不确定这个小坏蛋究竟有没有吃掉我的颜料，她也没有吐，他们让她留院只是以防万一，但他们给她做了检查，发现她一切都好。”

“太好了，要是她出了什么事，我都不知道该怎么办了，她是我和迈克尔之间唯一的美好了。”他叹口气，把她放在腿上。他伸手拿手机，惊讶地发现上面并没有收到任何来自迈克尔的信息。他纳闷了。

但那不是他要关心的事。他拨通了自己母亲的号码，他本应该感到非常紧张的，但情况不可能比昨天更糟了，或者说马库斯的存在让他安心了不少。一开始，赛门还以为她不会接电话了。

“赛门，亲爱的，我正打算给你打电话呢，对不起！昨天我处理问题的方式失当了。”

赛门笑了。“没关系的，妈妈，我的态度也不对，顺带一提，我现在用的是免提。”他母亲沉默了。

“我猜他也在喽？”

“如果你是说马库斯的话，是的。”他母亲叹口气。

“你好……马库斯，我听过不少关于你的事。”

“您好，丹尼尔太太，我也听过不少关于您的事情。”气氛瞬间变得尴尬起来。赛门清清嗓子。

“呃，妈妈，我打电话是想确认你还是不是我的代理律师——”

“我当然是啊赛门！我生气并不代表我要扔下你不管，你怎么会那么想啊孩子？！”

赛门叹气。“你离开的时候特别生气，还有你说过的话也——”

“我 ** **当时**** 很生气，赛门，而且你也知道我跟人争论的时候是什么样子的，我说的话都是无心的。说起做你的代理律师，你今早收到过任何迈克尔的信息吗？”

赛门扬起眉毛。“没有，很奇怪地没收到。”

“很好，看来我的恐吓技能还是有点用的，他应该不会再打扰你了。不过我之前想办法跟他谈了一次，决定让我们和他跟他的律师见一面，讨论离婚事宜，而不是上法庭。”

赛门眨眨眼。“你是怎么做到的?”

“这个嘛，我觉得应该是那个叫卡姆斯基的家伙做了什么吧，我觉得迈克尔是不会同意的，但卡姆斯基把他拽到一边去了，两个人挺生气地说了点什么，然后他就同意了，虽然他看上去不怎么高兴。我们明天跟他见面，这样可以吗？”赛门看向马库斯，想知道他觉得可不可以，后者点点头。

“嗯，可以的……马库斯也会一起去的。”赛门觉得这不成问题，他对马库斯的看法不会变的，而她必须明白这点。

“好吧……反正倒也不违法，不过迈克尔可能不太乐意让他在场。”

赛门轻轻摸着公主的脑袋，一边耸耸肩。“他不管怎样都不会乐意的，马库斯去不去都他都会那样的。”他母亲叹口气。

“那好吧，我得去做准备了，还得给人回电话，要是一会我没给你打电话，我就会把会面的地点用短信发给你的，马库斯……我猜我算是很期待能见到你吧。”

“我也很期待见到您，丹尼尔太太。”

“再见，妈妈。”说完赛门挂断了电话。马库斯皱着眉耸耸肩。“她听起来人不坏，你反应过度了。”

赛门笑了。“她只是装作友好罢了，你还没见到她本人呢，等着瞧吧。”

马库斯轻吻他的嘴唇，突然想起什么。“噢，来看看这个。”他说着站起身，然后在屋里翻找了一会，回来的时候背后藏着什么东西。

“看着。嘿公主。”她抬起头，轻轻摇着尾巴，同时盯着他看。马库斯笑了然后拿出了他在嘉年华游乐场玩游戏时为赛门赢到的那个小小的毛绒玩具，赛门都忘了这回事了。马库斯弯下腰把它放在公主面前，而让他惊讶的是，公主跳下赛门的腿，开始朝那个玩具吠叫起来，边叫边跳。赛门大笑着看她朝那个超级可爱的玩具咆哮着，然后朝它冲过去，马库斯及时地把玩具拿走了。

“你真该看看她昨天的样子，她都准备好全面进攻了，特别好笑。”赛门微笑着看着马库斯逗公主玩，每次公主朝他冲过去，他脸上都会浮现出笑意。

赛门非常确定了。

他母亲在很多事情上都是对的……

但她看错了马库斯。

***

2038年9月11日 星期三

赛门昨天一直在努力放松，他多少还是做到了。马库斯觉得如果他能跟自己一起画画的话，也是件挺有意思的事。赛门倒是不确定，他是真的没有什么艺术细胞。马库斯坚持他的想法，跟他说画画用来转移注意力最好不过了，所以赛门同意了。

马库斯拿掉了他正在画的那幅画，那是他正在创作的一套画作里的其中一幅，所以他还不想让赛门看到。他通常会在赛门睡着之后画上几个小时。马库斯把一块全新的画布放到画架上，递给赛门颜料，然后坐在放着画作和画布的地上。

赛门完全不知道要做什么，他还从来没画过画。他真的不想浪费马库斯的东西，他知道现在的画布和颜料应该都不便宜，仔细一想的确如此。赛门盯着画布看了一会，然后他向马库斯求救。马库斯告诉他让他闭上眼睛，想象一些他从未见过或体会过的东西，然后任凭画笔在画布上驰骋。

赛门不禁翻个白眼，说得倒轻巧，你到最后总是能画出好看的画来，但是……问题关键不在于他想画出好看的画来。赛门觉得应该不会有人会看到这幅画，这只是他自己想要放松、忘记忧愁的办法，赛门想起了世界绘画大师鲍勃·罗斯，自己小时候很喜欢看他的绘画视频。赛门打算画些令人愉悦的山水树木，或者说他打算试着画一画。

这是个不错的主意。赛门不是什么画家，但他觉得自己画得应该还算凑合。他打算画幅山水风景画，就算自己做错了什么，至少山水画看上去让人心情愉快。然后赛门想起鲍勃·罗斯最经典的一句名言：“作画的过程中没有错误，只有美丽的意外。”这句话对赛门现在的人生有种很讽刺的意味，他母亲总在说他和迈克尔结婚是个错误，也许他是不应该和迈克尔结婚，但那不是错误，至少赛门不这么认为。你在人生中经历的任何事情，或好或坏，都能教会你些东西。如果赛门没有忍受迈克尔的语言虐待，他就不会像现在这么坚强。没错，他现在时不时还是会哭，但他觉得这并不是在展露懦弱。尽管他与迈克尔的关系中有诸多不快，那段感情却让他变得更坚强。

.第二，如果他不曾经历过这段和迈克尔的感情，他有可能根本就不会遇到马库斯。这么想挺糟糕的，但却是事实。他是通过迈克尔才认识这位年轻人的。同时，如果不是迈克尔的话，赛门肯定也不会学着欣赏马库斯。

他和迈克尔结婚了，婚姻失败，而他从中学到教训了。到头来，赛门觉得这就是他能做的一切了。他知道自己绝不会再让任何人那样对待自己，那也包括马库斯。他吸取了从前犯下的过错的教训，他会一直谨记在心，也会继续收获这样的人生经历。他会继续探索自己与马库斯的关系，但他绝对不会再让自己陷入和迈克尔在一起时同样的困境中。

最后，他的画真的还不赖，那是一副相当耐看的山水画……如果按照评价一个三年级小孩的绘画水平的眼光来看的话。但马库斯觉得他第一次就能画得这么好已经非常棒了，而且他很高兴赛门愿意尝试。赛门觉得绘画这种事最好还是交给马库斯吧。

不过他倒是很好奇马库斯画了些什么。赛门非常惊讶同时受宠若惊地看到马库斯坐在地板上——那样的话，他就有完美的视角来看着赛门的背影，而那也是马库斯决定要画的。赛门半是被冒犯半是感到太过荣幸，他让马库斯发誓不给任何人看那幅画。这场对话最后以他们互相甩对方颜料和在洗澡时做爱而告终。而赛门非常清楚每件事的细节。

总体来说，昨天过得令人既放松又愉快，但当第二天早上赛门醒来、收到一条注明了他要与自己母亲见面地址的短信时，他的压力就又都回来了。幸好马库斯给了他支持，而且还安慰了他一阵子。两人换好衣服，迅速吃了点东西，他们把公主放在厨房里，确保她不会出什么意外，然后两人就出发了。

开车过去的路上赛门一直很紧张，马库斯轻抚着他的后背让他安心。他倒不是因为要见到迈克尔而感到紧张，而是担心迈克尔和马库斯之间的会面。赛门相信马库斯肯定不会有什么冲动之举，但他不确定迈克尔会不会有。赛门也很担心他母亲和马库斯的会面。马库斯是个彬彬有礼的人，但赛门预感自己的母亲不会表现得多热情，他母亲见到不喜欢的人时，可能会说些相当不礼貌的话。不过赛门确定马库斯应该可以让他母亲看出他不是个坏人，或者至少让他母亲松松口。毕竟他母亲总是很擅长看穿人。

“赛门，一切都会没事的。”马库斯突然说道。

“但是迈克尔——而且还有我妈——”

“没事的，赛门，你也没有和我的家人相处过多久，你不了解他们。我能应付很难相处的人。”赛门露出微笑，然后思考起马库斯的话。

现在想一想，赛门还没见过他的家人呢。他之前 ** **非常短暂地**** 见过一面卡尔·曼弗雷德，他与里奥有过一面之缘——赛门回想起马库斯这样称呼他，但是两人并没有正式见面。他见过伊利亚和他的未婚夫，还有他未婚夫的父亲，但那时他们都不知道赛门正在和马库斯约会——呃，搞婚外恋。

赛门知道马库斯还没把自己的事告诉他的家人，他在想他什么时候会告诉他们，是会在他离婚前还是离婚后。他会等几个月等到办完离婚吗？他会怎么说？他不能跟他们说赛门是在已婚的情况下和他在一起的。噢天啊，他们当中已经有人 ** **知道**** 他当时是已婚状态了。他们到底要怎么解释这事儿啊，他们很容易就会想当然然后误解的！

“赛门，不管你在想什么，别再想了。”

赛门眨眨眼。马库斯是怎么知道的？就好像他能读心似的。赛门刚要问车就在一栋似乎是律师事务所的楼前停下了。赛门看到他母亲正站在楼外等他们，打着电话叼着烟，赛门的心跳得飞快。赛门讨厌她还在抽烟，但他现在已经顾不上这个了。

“那是她吗？我现在知道你是从谁那里遗传到的长相了。”赛门翻个白眼然后推推马库斯的肩膀。  
“你可别跟我说我妈很性感！”

马库斯笑了。“我可没那么说！我只是说你的基因不错。”

“听起来也不怎么对劲！”

“好吧，那我可就不知道该怎么说了！赛门，你妈妈很漂亮，你也很好看，这样好点了吗？”赛门不由得脸红了。

他急急地解开安全带。“你真是个傻瓜。”

马库斯哼一声，解开安全带。“你已经这么说过我了。”

赛门摇摇头，他必须振作起来，他必须表现出自信，要不然他母亲永远都不会接受自己的选择。

“妈。”赛门说道，两人走向她。她没注意到两人走上前去，她转过身看他，然后多看了马库斯几眼。

“靠！好吧，亲爱的，我明白了，我不怪你了！”赛门尴尬地捂住脸，马库斯带着微笑移开了视线。

赛门必须承认马库斯今天看上去的确不错，他每天看上去都很好。今天他像往常一样穿着一件黑色的上衣，但他的衣服都很合身，很衬身材，所以他的衬衫在他身上很服帖，他的裤子穿得也很得体。唯一有变化的就是，现在天变凉了，他穿了一件外套，而要赛门说，那看起来也很好看。

“您好，丹尼尔太太，很高兴终于能见到您本人了”马库斯伸出手，赛门屏住呼吸看着他母亲盯着那只手看了五秒多钟，然后才伸出手去握手。

“我也很高兴终于能见到你本人，你……其实跟我预想的不太一样。”赛门眨眨眼。这是好事吗？他母亲上下打量着马库斯，很显然想看穿他的性格。要不然就是她在欣赏他。赛门更倾向于第一种，第二种实在是太惊悚了。

突然他母亲狡黠一笑。“好吧，我真的很好奇迈克尔对此的反应了，但我必须得问问你，马库斯，虽然你可能会忍不住，但我想请你不要惹麻烦，迈克尔会说些很难听的话来激怒我们，而且你会有很强烈的想要保护这个小可爱的冲动。”赛门确定自己的脸肯定已经通红了，马库斯朝他笑了。“但我们可不能上当，如果你觉得自己没法承受他的那些脏话，那就不要进去。”

马库斯点点头。“我确定我会有很强烈的冲动，但我觉得我没问题。”

“好吧，那走吧，那个混蛋已经和他的律师在里面等着了，我们去听听他要怎么说吧。”赛门对这场对话和互动的走向非常满意，这与他预期中的完全不同。虽然他感觉自己的母亲是在表现出和蔼的一面，但无论如何他都很感激了。

马库斯握住了赛门的手，这让赛门又惊讶又高兴，在公共场合可以这样牵手，而且不用担心被抓包什么的，这感觉真的太好了。他们的确还不算正式在一起，但今天过后他们之间就又近了一步了。

赛门捏捏马库斯的手，让他安心。他母亲敲了敲迈克尔律师的门，赛门不由得深吸一口气让自己冷静。等了一会，有人告诉他们进去。赛门的母亲如往常一样自信地走了进去，赛门努力跟上她的那份自信。

赛门的冷静自持在看到迈克尔的瞬间崩溃了那么一点点，他不由得往马库斯身后缩了缩，而这绝对被人察觉到了。

整间屋子与普通的律师办公室大同小异，迈克尔的律师显然业绩不错，因为他的办公室装修得很体面，几乎能和赛门母亲的办公室媲美了。

屋里有张可以容纳八个人坐的桌子，迈克尔和他的律师坐在一起，他看上去的确状况不佳。他绝对是喝过酒了，但赛门看不出究竟是昨晚喝的酒还是今早。无论如何，他看上去糟糕极了。赛门能从他的眼袋上看出他没怎么睡觉，肯定也没好好照顾自己。他那一脸曾经修剪得体的胡茬已经长成了胡须，平时梳得很有型的头发也是乱糟糟的。

赛门都不想看他了，很显然离婚这件事对他打击很大，而赛门为此感到内疚。马库斯捏捏他的手，赛门摇摇头回过神。他没什么可感到抱歉的，他的确不希望事情走到这一步，但他和迈克尔已经不适合在一起了。如果他与马库斯的感情是为了让自己意识到这一点而且让自己摆脱这样的境况的话，那他真的没什么可内疚的。现在可不行，太迟了，现在赛门看着迈克尔的样子，他知道自己做了正确的决定。

看到马库斯，迈克尔极度不悦，而且他也大声表达出了自己的这份不悦让所有人都知道。“噢操，不行！我不想让 ** **他**** 在场！”他冲他的律师吼道。

“让他走！”赛门把马库斯抓得更紧了，马库斯皱起眉，他瞪着迈克尔，一动不动。

“他哪儿都不去，迈克尔，他是来这里支持赛门的，法律又没规定他不能在场。”赛门的母亲说道，她的嘴唇紧紧抿着，谅他的律师也不敢反对。

迈克尔的律师叹气。“很不幸的是她说得没错，迈克尔，他并没有妨碍什么，所以我没法强制他离开，如果是为赛门提供精神支持的话，赛门想带谁来都行。”

迈克尔怒视着马库斯，赛门很紧张，因为他知道迈克尔肯定会说出些不太好听的话。“你他妈还敢到这儿来，我他妈给了你一份工作，让你到我家去，然后你就操了我丈夫！”迈克尔狞笑一下。“不知道你父亲会作何感想？”

赛门看向马库斯，等着他的反应，他接下来的举动就能表明他与迈克尔的相处之道了。让赛门惊讶的是，马库斯只是微笑了一下，然后把赛门拉近，一只手揽住他的腰。

“他说他觉得赛门很可爱，他还说他希望我们能让彼此都幸福快乐，相信我，我们让对方都 ** **相当**** 幸福。”马库斯的语气中毫无疑问带着暗示。赛门有点尴尬，但他全权交由马库斯来处理当前的情况。就连赛门的母亲都露出了笑容。但这也让赛门思考马库斯是不是在说真心话，因为就赛门所知马库斯还没把他们之间的事告诉他父亲……至少赛门觉得他没说过。

迈克尔看上去气坏了，幸好赛门的母亲介入了。“我们还是开始正题吧。迈克尔，你不能直接同我的委托人和他的……朋友对谈，出于礼节，你只能通过我来与他们交谈，对于我的委托人和你的律师来说也一样，大家都同意这点吗？”她的语气让赛门觉得这不是自己的母亲，而是他的律师了。迈克尔的律师，自称为詹姆斯·曼彻斯特的人表示同意，然后大家都坐了下来。赛门坐在他母亲身边，他真的没法相信她，担心她会悄悄用钢笔什么的捅一下马库斯。赛门没在夸张，她曾经就对赛门以前的约会对象这么干过，那是在赛门跟迈克尔在一起之前，只不过那时是在吃饭的时候，而且她当时手里拿的是叉子。

“好的，”赛门的母亲从提包里拿出平板。“那么首先是这些需要你们两人签字的文件，以此表明你们双方都同意离婚。我之前已经把这些文件发给你了，你应该已经看过了，”她对迈克尔的律师说道，“现在我需要你们两人的签字，感谢如今的技术，签字后该文件会立即被归档，上交处理。”

她先把平板递给赛门，赛门用指纹签好了文件。感谢技术让一切都那么简单。赛门翻阅过所有的文件，然后全部签好，之后他的母亲把平板递给迈克尔。

一开始那人一动不动，只是瞪着平板，然后瞪着赛门和赛门的母亲，之后他的律师开口了，“迈克尔，我们谈过这个了，签了吧。”迈克尔又瞪了一眼他的律师，然后又狠狠地瞪了一眼赛门，再从赛门母亲手中一把夺过平板，然后他才开始签字。签完后，他猛地把平板从桌子上推回来，赛门的母亲平静地拿起平板然后放回她面前的桌子上。

“很好，等过了今天，文件应该就能处理好了。因为你们二人并没有孩子，而且我们也免去了上庭的难看局面，所以我们就可以直接进入协商阶段了。你们二人结婚时还很年轻，且双方当时均无正规职业，因此双方并未签署婚前协议。我们现在就来商讨一下你们的财产分割问题。”赛门真的愿意给迈克尔任何他想要的东西，只要能尽快了结此事，但赛门知道这并不明智。他母亲说得没错，自己在忍受了迈克尔这么多年之后应该得到些什么，他不想要太多，但他应得一些补偿。

“他屁都别想拿走，财产都他妈是我的！从房子到车子还有我目前没想到的东西，我都要要回来。”赛门忍住一声叹息。开始了。

赛门尽量让自己不要展露太多情绪，他看着迈克尔的律师。他不能让迈克尔拿走自己的车，他出行需要交通工具。“那辆车是他买给我的生日礼物，其中不牵涉任何钱款，而且购车合同上写的是我的名字。”

“如果是这样的话，迈克尔，你就不能把车要回来，依据法律，即使汽车是你购买的，但合同上写的是赛门的名字，那么就是他的财产。”他的律师解释道。

“狗屁，我买的汽车保险！”

赛门叹气。“我会接手支付车险，或者我会自己买份车险，但我想留下我的车。”他说道。迈克尔的律师叹口气，温和地看了一眼迈克尔。

“我对这件事无能为力，迈克尔，这在法律上站不住脚，他肯定可以留下车的。”迈克尔翻了个白眼，但除此之外也没说什么。

赛门的母亲微微一笑，然后在平板上打字。“好的，那么现在到房子的问题。”

“房子给他。”赛门说道。他反正也不喜欢那间房子，而且他现在非常喜欢马库斯家的温馨感。

“我们还是别那么草率，赛门——”他母亲说道。

“不可能，他别想得到房子，他他妈的又没给房子付过一分钱。”迈克尔吼道。

赛门忍住翻白眼的冲动。他没付一分钱是因为当时他没有工作，但如果可以，他会付的。“没关系的妈妈，我本来也没想要房子，给他吧。”

迈克尔迅速转向赛门。“你从来不想要！我买房的时候怎么没听你这么瞎逼叨过呢！”

赛门瞪了他一眼，无视了他母亲和迈克尔的律师刚才告诉迈克尔的话——与他们交谈而非对方。“你没听到我的抱怨是因为你当时都丫膨胀得快要上天了，你根本就没注意过我说的话！”

这让迈克尔暴跳如雷，他也无视了他的律师之前所说的话。“好啊，我现在听着呢，你他妈突然就这么大嘴巴了！告诉我所有我没注意听的话啊！我他妈洗耳恭听！”

赛门翻个白眼。“我不必告诉你任何事，迈克尔，你的意见对我来说已经不重要了！现在你能不能别表现得像个耍无赖的孩子似的，这样我们就能把事情办完了，说实话我可不想在这里待一整天！”

“没错！要我说也是够了！”赛门的母亲厉声说道，不过看上去非常以赛门为傲。

“你这个忘恩负义的——”

“迈克尔，够了！我不知道你是不是想让自己惹上官司，现在你的表现可不好看！”迈克尔的律师喊道。迈克尔咆哮一声然后坐回椅子里交叉起双臂。

沉寂片刻后，赛门的母亲继续说道：“好的，赛门说了房子归你。接下来我们来进行下一个大问题，赡养费。”这个词让迈克尔再次暴躁起来。

“哼，他别想从我这儿拿走他妈的一个子儿，小贱人(bitch)整天闲待在家里还在 ** **我的**** 房子里跟别人上床，居然还想让我给他钱！不可能！”

赛门已经不会被他粗俗的话语所冒犯了，但一直安静的马库斯对那个B字母开头的词皱起了眉。

“迈克尔，没必要说脏话。你和赛门结婚二十年，而这其中至少有十三年的时间他在你的要求下并没有工作，所以他很显然没有任何经济来源。你有义务支付赡养费，至少要到他做到经济独立为止。”

“绝，对，不，可，能。”赛门能从迈克尔的表情上看出他不会在这个问题上让步的，要不就是得费不少口舌来说服他。他的律师试图跟他讲理。

“迈克尔，你是家中主要的经济来源，法官是不会偏向你的。”

“他他妈的背着我出轨，我觉得法官也不会向着他！”迈克尔大喊道。赛门皱眉，因为他说的是事实。

“我倒觉得法官会完全理解赛门这样做的理由，在赛门看到和听到你发给他的那些用词粗鲁的短信和语音留言之后，他想要离婚，法官也会明白这其中的理由的。”赛门的母亲回击道。

迈克尔顿住了，闭上眼睛咒骂着。这让赛门知道他在发信息时很可能是喝醉了。

“是的，这就是我的想法。那么现在，乖乖坐着一起来决定你要给他多少钱。我觉得拿出你月收入的30%就挺合理的。”迈克尔猛地一拍桌子。

“操你的合理！我才不会给这个出轨的婊子30%的钱！”就连赛门都觉得这个数额有点多了——他也不喜欢被叫成婊子——他知道自己的母亲现在可能有些小心眼了，而他需要让她控制一下了。

“妈，我不需要那么多钱。”

“别说话，赛门！”

“妈，别！讲点理……求你了。”他母亲转身瞪了他一眼，但她又翻个白眼叹口气。

“你收入的25%，这应该足够合理了，迈克尔。”

迈克尔怒气冲冲地转向他的律师：“你拿我的律师费是干他妈什么吃的，说话啊！”

他的律师耸耸肩。“她说得没错，迈克尔，你的月收入很高了，比起上法庭，25%已经算是少的了，你必须得提供足够的经济支持让他舒适度日。就我的专业意见来看，我建议你接受他们的要求。”

迈克尔搓了一把脸：“这是什么狗屁玩意儿！”

赛门的母亲用居高临下的态度说道：“哼，你知道人人都说——”

“妈。”在她说出任何让情况变得更糟糕的话之前，赛门打断了她的话。

“我他妈得付多久赡养费。”

他的律师耸耸肩。“这事要么由你俩决定，要么由法院判决。”

迈克尔瞪着他。“他妈的就六个月！就这么长时间！”

赛门的母亲嘲笑他：“要是你觉得六个月就完事了，那你也是疯了，我本来想说十年的，不过我觉得还是五年吧。”

“我才不会——”

“一年。”赛门插嘴，他的母亲怒视着他。

“赛门——”

“一年，妈妈，就这样，拜托了。”他母亲还想说点什么，但想起了自己是他的律师，所以不情愿地同意了。

“行，就 ** **一**** 年。”

赛门很感激。他明白自己的母亲想做什么，但他真的不想再跟迈克尔扯上任何不必要的关系。商讨用了几个小时，但最终一切都解决了。赛门不得不总是提醒自己的母亲控制一下，但有时也放任她，尤其是在迈克尔想要恶意夺走公主的时候。最终，他们顺利地分割了财产，就此可以分道扬镳。所有的一切都结束后，双方浏览了一张签过字的协议清单，表示他们均已阅读且同意其中的条款。

赛门在阅读时不禁哽咽了。他不敢相信这一切真的发生了，对于离开迈克尔他完全不觉得伤心，他了结了他的一部分人生，这让他几乎感到心痛，同时也感到高兴。

马库斯一直握着他的手，安慰式地轻捏着。很快他们就可以正式成为一对了，没有任何人任何事会拖住他们了。事情办完了，赛门和他母亲还有马库斯一起离开了律师的办公室。

赛门的母亲边走边叹息着把平板放回包里。“赛门，亲爱的，我希望你刚才没有表现得那么好说话，我本来可以让那个混蛋给你更多的。”

赛门温和地看着他的母亲。“我完全不怀疑你的能力，妈妈，但我只是想了结这件事，也不想给迈克尔任何把这事闹上法庭的理由。”

他母亲翻个白眼。“亲爱的等到了法庭上我绝对能碾压他，你完全不必担心这个。”

“妈……我只是想让这一切都结束……”

他母亲耸耸肩。“好吧。”她的目光突然转向了马库斯，赛门僵住了。

“你让我很惊讶，我其实以为你会是个麻烦，但你什么都没做，就连迈克尔侮辱你们两个人的时候，你也没有做什么。”

马库斯向她露出个微笑：“我不像他，我知道怎么控制好自己。”赛门的母亲挑起眉毛。

“嗯，我看出来了……你真的跟我想的不一样，年轻人。”赛门的母亲抱起胳膊。“我得说我对你们的感情并不看好，但我……不能再像个操心的老母鸡似的了，我得让赛门自己做决定了，不管我觉得他的决定是好是坏。我也没法预知未来，也许我看错了你俩的关系，但是……我觉得你们得向我证明我错了。”赛门抱住自己的母亲。他总是忘掉她有多瘦小，但她刚烈的性格总让她变得很高大。她肯定还是对马库斯抱有戒心，但她肯定对自己所看到的很满意。

马库斯为此微笑着。赛门松开他母亲，陪她走到出租车旁边。

“那么最终的流程全走完需要多久？”

“这个嘛，多亏现在的技术，我们能跳过耗时间的冗余部分，但最终还是得由法官来定夺，在密歇根州的话，这需要六十天时间。”赛门觉得自己能接受，看上去很久，但想一想还是挺短的。

“我不用再跟迈克尔联系了吧？”赛门犹豫地问道。

“不用了，这里一切就都解决了，他也没理由联络你了，除非他想表现得像个混蛋，如果他真的那么做了，你完全可以给他一纸限制令。”赛门站在她面前。

“所以那就是真的结束了。”赛门的母亲微笑着点点头。“放在过去，整个流程要更久，而且我确定如果迈克尔不配合的话的确耗时要更久，但他还是挺配合的，所以事情进展得还算顺利。六十天之后，亲爱的你就是自由身了……呃算是吧。”马库斯揽住赛门的腰。

“他很自由，同我在一起并没有改变这一点。”赛门的母亲惊讶地看着马库斯。

“我觉得，我会喜欢你的……应该是吧。以后可不许引用我这句原话。”马库斯大笑。

“我昨晚没怎么睡，现在都要困死了，一整晚都在为今天做准备，我要回酒店去睡一觉了。”

“你要在这里待多久？”赛门问道。

“至少待过这周，但我家里还有工作要做，而且如果迈克尔的律师需要什么的话，他知道怎么能联络到我。我专门留出了几天时间，想和你待在一起。”

“当然，妈妈，还有……谢谢你做的一切。”

她捏捏赛门的脸颊。“没人能欺负我的宝贝还能全身而退，你可给我记好了，马库斯！”

马库斯微笑。“我听得很清楚，您不必担心我。”她上下打量着马库斯。

“嗯哼，好吧，我走了，明天给你打电话，亲爱的。”她亲亲赛门的脸颊，然后坐进了车里，在车开走时还挥了挥手。赛门和马库斯一起走到了赛门的车边，坐进车里。赛门得赶紧买份车险了，但他以后再去操心那件事吧。

马库斯突然紧张起来。“呃……既然我都见了你母亲了……你想不想……想不想去见见我爸？”赛门感觉自己的心都要停跳了。

他呆呆地眨眨眼：“真的吗？”

“嗯，我……差不多已经跟我爸说了你的事，所以他一直在问我什么时候才能见到你。”

赛门疑惑地皱着眉，思考着他是怎么“一不小心”就把两人的事告诉他父亲的。马库斯看懂了他脸上的表情。

“就是我和他还有我兄弟在一起的那天，里奥偷拿了我的手机，在我从他那里抢回来之前，他大声读出了我当时正在写的那条短信内容。”

赛门脸红了。马库斯当时可是发给了他一些很不雅的内容。

“呃我知道你在什么，我当时尴尬得不行。总之，我被迫跟他说了你的事，很显然我也隐瞒了一部分，但是……他真的很想见见你，我觉得既然我们现在……”

赛门看了一下自己。“我觉得我的穿着不是很得体，没法见他，我是说——我觉得我看起来精神状态肯定很糟糕——”

马库斯抓住赛门拼命揉着自己头发的手。“你看起来棒极了，赛门，你一直如此。”赛门不由得脸红了，马库斯笑了。他凑过去亲吻赛门的额头。“你真的太可爱了。”赛门脸红得更厉害了，他的余光注意到有人隔着楼里的玻璃看着他们，是迈克尔，赛门倒抽一口凉气。迈克尔盯着他们俩，眼中是让人读不懂的神情，而那种眼神让赛门毛骨悚然，然后迈克尔摇摇头走开了。马库斯看向背后，迈克尔刚好走开。

“刚才那是——”

赛门点点头。“嗯，我——我们走吧，既然你已经见过了我妈妈，那我肯定得去见见你父亲，这样才公平合理。我还得再见见你的另一位家长。”马库斯疑惑地扬起眉毛，然后才意识到赛门在说谁。

“听到伊利亚被叫做是我的家长，这种感觉真的挺奇怪的。你母亲也并没有你之前说的那么糟糕啊。”马库斯边说边把他父亲家的地址输入导航仪。

“他的行为举止是真的很有父亲的做派，而且你只看到了我妈心情好的时候，如果相处久了，你迟早能看到她可怕的一面。”

“这个嘛，我哪也不去，一直会在你身边的。”赛门的心因为这个回答都快飞起来了。他很感激自己不会再为这种事而心生不安了，他现在基本可以想和谁约会就和谁约会了，只是离婚手续还没彻底走完流程而已。

“……我也是，哪儿都不去。”他最好还是坦诚些。当他看到马库斯的脸红了的时候，自己的脸就更红更发热了。

“嗯，那我猜你是跟我绑在一起啦，多不幸啊。”马库斯嘟囔道。

“我不知道哪种情况更不幸，是我和你绑在一起还是你和我绑在一起。”赛门答道。

“我猜我们彼此都绑在一起了。”

“我猜是吧。”

“好吧。”

“好吧。”

尽管两人互相调侃着对方，赛门的心还是轻飘飘的，在马库斯牵起他的手时，他的心飞了起来。

***

赛门被马库斯父亲的房子规模吓了一跳。现在已经不常见到这样的房子了。赛门之前住的房子外观实在是太前卫了，不怎么好看。这栋房子既温馨又舒适，几乎带给赛门一种维多利亚式建筑的感觉。一条小路由人行道边通向那栋房子，路上落满了橘色和红色的落叶，秋天的气息已经浸染至树木。赛门想象着春天时这条小路会是什么样，在那个百花盛开，五彩缤纷的季节，这条小路的风景一定很美。

赛门跟随马库斯来到房屋的大门前。赛门以为马库斯要按门铃，但他只在门前站了一下，大门一声轻响然后打开了，随后传来一个令人愉悦的电子音。

“欢迎回家，马库斯。”

马库斯微笑着拉着赛门走进去。前厅的装潢很时髦，摆件装饰风格各异，却莫名相融，这几乎让赛门笑出来了。他非常喜欢挂在墙上的那幅画。

随后一位相貌平平的年轻人出来和他们打了招呼，那人有一头浅棕色的头发和一双棕色的眼睛，他穿着类似于护士服一样的白色制服。

“马库斯，你好，卡尔没告诉我你今天要带客来访，我本该为您二位做些准备的。”

马库斯微笑。“他不知道这事。赛门，这位是安德鲁，他是我爸的护工。”安德鲁微笑着和赛门握手，那位年轻人握手的时间久了那么一点，还对着赛门露出迷人的微笑。

“很高兴见到你。”赛门回以微笑，尽管有几分尴尬。马库斯对此微微蹙眉，他跟赛门靠得更近些。

“我爸在哪儿？”马库斯问道，安德鲁退后一步，礼貌地留出空间，似乎明白了马库斯的暗示……至少赛门希望他明白了。

“老地方，在画室。”

“谢了。”马库斯说道。他拉起赛门的手，把他拽走了。赛门还来不及跟马库斯说什么就被带到了华丽漂亮的客厅。

“马库斯，他的客厅里有只长颈鹿！哦我的天，为什么他的客厅里有只长颈鹿？！”赛门不知道自己要为此作何感想，他完全震惊了。这地方美极了，虽然装潢华丽，但每件物品看上去都是精心挑选的。赛门能从装潢风格中看出个人性格来。

“在我小的时候他就有那只长颈鹿了，我都不知道他为什么会有，你可以问问他。”赛门微笑。他觉得自己不该问，但他实在是太好奇了。他由着马库斯拉着自己走，同时自己左顾右盼。

赛门立即被画室惊到了，那里是一大团艺术型混乱，但他又像是走进了什么梦幻王国一样。遍布画室的画作画幅很大且美妙绝伦，赛门甚至能认出有些是马库斯的作品。他现在明白马库斯的那句话了，画幅大小可以改变一幅画对人的冲击力，因为相比较于马库斯的画册，这里的这些画很显然给了赛门更大的冲击。

他们走进去时，画室的主人正悬在半空作画，他低头看清来人，看到是马库斯时双眼一亮。

“马库斯！我没想到你会来。”他很吃惊，但见到马库斯让他也非常高兴。这让赛门心里暖暖的。老人按了身边的按钮，降下了将他悬在半空的机器。马库斯立即就帮他坐进了轮椅里。赛门不知道该做什么，所以他耐心地站在一边。一切妥当后，马库斯拥抱了他的父亲。

“我想给你个惊喜。”

“你确实让我很惊喜，你的这位朋友是？”他问道。赛门立即感到了紧张。马库斯伸手示意赛门靠近，赛门犹豫着上前，马库斯抓住他的手。

“这是……这是赛门。”曼弗雷德先生扬起眉毛，狡黠一笑。

“噢，这就是你发短信的那位赛门？”马库斯的脸瞬间就红了，赛门不清楚自己有没有跟着脸红。

“是的，就是他。”马库斯快速说道。曼弗雷德先生咯咯笑了，他伸出手。“很高兴见到你，赛门。”

赛门回以微笑。“我也很高兴能见到您，马库斯跟我说了您的很多事。”

“我希望是好事。”

赛门笑了，“都是好事。”他说道。曼弗雷德先生看着赛门的眼睛，赛门极力不要让自己太局促。

“我们以前见过吗，你看起来很眼熟。”

赛门僵住了。他要怎么说，他可以告诉他他们之前在他的画廊开幕展上见过，但那时他和他丈夫在一起，赛门觉得这样说肯定不太好。

“他之前去过画廊开幕展，你可能在那里见过他，我们也是在那儿认识的。”马库斯很快开口道。他说得倒也没错，但他也没完全讲出实情。

“噢，那肯定就是了，我们到客厅去吧，这样你就能跟我说说你自己了。”赛门礼貌地点点头，但他很担心接下来的对话。他完全不知道马库斯跟他说过什么，而赛门不想说出什么跟马库斯的话相矛盾的事情。

但赛门还是礼貌地跟着去了客厅，他坐在红色沙发上，这让他似曾相识，因为他和马库斯就是在一张类似的沙发上认识的。曼弗雷德先生叫来了他的护工，请他为他们端些饮品来。

“那么，赛门，你和马库斯交往多久了。”赛门不动声色地吞咽一下，他只需简洁明了、直入重点地回答就行了。

“几个月了，是在我们认识不久之后开始交往的。”赛门快闭嘴，透露太多信息了。但转念一想，这其实也没什么的。

“你是做什么职业的。”他继续问道。

“我是医生，儿科医生，我现在没有在工作，但我计划不久就开始工作。”赛门的回答简洁明了、直入重点。

“嗯，那你为什么要到我的画廊去呢？对你来说那似乎是个挺奇怪的去处。”这个问题很单纯，但有其用意。赛门感觉到这个问题另有他指。他不能紧张。

“我……和一个朋友一起去的。”曼弗雷德先生慢慢点点头。

“朋友啊？”赛门已经被他问问题的方式吓到了。他瞥了一眼马库斯，后者看上去有点疑惑，还带了几分防备。幸好这时他的护工端着之前的饮料回来了。他们每人拿了一杯，护工朝赛门露出微笑，这让马库斯很不舒服。然后他离开了客厅，将空间留给他们三人。

赛门紧张地嘬着自己的饮料。三人沉默了一阵。

“那么你们是打算告诉我事实呢，还是我还得这样继续猜下去？”马库斯眨眨眼。

“你，你在说什么啊，爸？”曼弗雷德先生向他露出只有家长才会露出的表情。

“伊利亚已经把一切都告诉我了，马库斯。”

马库斯立即紧张起来，显然已经不知道该说什么了。“他什，什么？”

“我知道他之前已婚的事，知道你俩之间的年龄差，伊利亚把所有事都告诉我了，不过我要为他辩驳一句，他当时喝了个烂醉。”

“爸，爸，我，我能解释的。”曼弗雷德先生伸出手示意他安静。

“停，我本来希望你能主动告诉我呢，但你总是那么固执，而且我猜我也能明白你为什么不告诉我，我不需要你向我解释任何事，马库斯，我也不会因此批评你什么，我要是真那么做就太伪君子了。”马库斯顿住了，他眨眨眼睛。

“什么意思？”他问道。

曼弗雷德先生推了一下自己的轮椅，让自己正好停在两人面前。他叹口气。“关于你的兄弟，有一件事我一直没告诉过你。我与里奥的母亲相识时，她已经结婚了。”马库斯惊到了，显然对此完全不知情。

“我还以为她只是你在一场聚会上遇到的粉丝。”曼弗雷德先生点点头。

“的确，那是我们公之于众的删减版故事，因为事实太过难看。事实是，她的确是个粉丝，我们也是在聚会上认识的，但她当时已婚，更糟的是她当时已经有了两个孩子。”

赛门瑟缩了一下，他差不多能理解。他很幸运迈克尔从来没想过要领养孩子，赛门真的无法想象要是他们有孩子那该怎么办。为了孩子，赛门就不得不一直容忍迈克尔的所有缺点了。

“这很显然都发生在我年轻而且还没坐上轮椅的时候，里奥的母亲吸引了我，但主要是因为她当时的穿着。”马库斯皱起脸，但他很显然想继续听完整个故事，所以他硬撑住了。

“我当时知道她已经结婚了，而且她也明白自己是有夫之妇，但我们都不在乎，我们只觉得好玩。没人会知道的，所以没人会因此伤心。我们知道不会有什么严重后果的，嗯，我们都错了。我们把一个孩子带到了这个世界上，带到了一片闹剧之中。我们之间的婚外情结束了她的婚姻，让她的家庭四分五裂，你想知道最糟糕的部分是什么吗？我们甚至都不爱对方。”曼弗雷德先生叹息着。

“但她的情况与你不同，赛门。她有一段幸福的婚姻，她非常不想让她的丈夫发现她出轨，因为他是个好人，他照顾着她，他爱着她，还照顾着他们的孩子，他是一个非常好的人。她爱他，她说她爱的，但她还是决定背着他出轨了，因为她想那么做，而且她觉得自己不会被发现的。”

“现在，在伊利亚对我说过你和——我猜很快就要变成你前夫的情况之后，我再看着你和马库斯，你们之间的情况完全不同。作为父亲，我没法说我赞成你们开始这段感情的方式，但作为一个人生经历比你俩的经历加起来还要多的人，我得说爱情绝非易事。我倒是希望爱情能像烂俗的爱情电影一样一切都那么完美，只有一点点心痛的情节，大家都不会伤心，但现实生活不是这样的。没有完美的感情，意外时有发生。我希望爱情能简单些，但事与愿违。有些人会犯错，而有些人则要为那些错误而伤心难过，但到头来，你还是会犯错，重要的是从那些错误中吸取教训。我能看出你俩非常在意对方，你们让对方很幸福，而就目前而言……我就满足了。”

赛门和马库斯真的不知道该说什么了。赛门觉得自己应该为马库斯的父亲能做到感同身受、不对婚外情这件事发火、不在意年龄差而感到高兴，但他还是不知道该说些什么。

“赛门，伊利亚向我保证说你不是坏人，所以我唯一想请求你的就是不要伤了我儿子的心。”

赛门微笑。“我不会的。”

他的确不会的。

***

赛门从未像现在这样这么高兴地走进他们的小公寓里。虽然他们与马库斯的父亲度过了一段美好的时光——尽管一开始很尴尬，这仍然是漫长又极具压力的一天。马库斯的父亲让赛门参观了他的画室，告诉了赛门许多和马库斯有关的事，而那些事让那位绿色眼睛的年轻人略感尴尬。他甚至让马库斯弹了钢琴，唱了歌。马库斯非常尴尬，但当他看到赛门很喜欢他弹钢琴时，他也很快就投入其中了。他为赛门弹奏和演唱了几首曲子，赛门很爱他的声音，他打算以后要多让马库斯唱歌。

天色晚了，他们打算告辞。他们道别时，马库斯一直黏着赛门，这可能跟那位护工对赛门露出的微笑有关。赛门完全不在意自己收到的那些笑容，但马库斯很显然吃醋了。赛门感到受宠若惊，同时也很高兴。

回家之前他们在外面吃了顿便饭，因为两人都不想做饭了。赛门还等着看公主会很高兴地看到他们回家把她从厨房放出来，然后扑到他们身上，但她只是掀开眼睛瞥了一眼赛门，之后就缩回去继续睡觉了。有时候她就是这样的，没什么可奇怪的。赛门拍拍她，然后把她放进了便携式的宠物笼里。赛门按下按钮关好门，然后脱掉了自己的外套。

“我希望她不会因为我把她丢下就生我的气。”

“我觉得不会。”

赛门转过身面对马库斯，后者的声音听上去不太高兴，而赛门并不熟悉马库斯的这种语气，所以他立即就听出来了。他把自己的外套挂在墙上的挂钩上。

“马库斯，怎么了吗？”他问道。

“没事。”赛门扬起眉毛。绝对有什么事。他能从他强调“事”字的发音中听出来。马库斯转身背对他，脱掉了外套，肩膀紧绷。赛门真的糊涂了，就他所知马库斯没有生气的理由，他觉得自己应该没做错什么事会惹他生气。所以究竟哪里不对？赛门走向年轻人，揽住他的腰，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“怎么了，马库斯？”

年轻人没有立即回应他。“没什么，只是——他对你微笑了好几次是不是？”

赛门眨眨眼。他在说谁啊？赛门这一天里可收到了不少人的笑容，很多都只是普通的路人。“谁对我微笑了？”

“安德鲁！”

他父亲的护工？呃，是的，他是朝自己笑过几次，很显然觉得赛门很迷人，但是，赛门对他可没有那种感觉。他——哦天啊，赛门立即就明白马库斯为什么这么不高兴了。看来自己不是唯一一个会吃醋的人呢。

赛门不由得微笑起来。

“你笑了，我能感觉到你在笑，为什么你在笑？”有着漂亮眼睛的年轻人问道。

“因为你吃醋了，可爱的家伙。”

马库斯噘着嘴耸耸肩。“我没有……没有吃醋。”他嘟囔着。赛门笑意更深了。

“啊噢，你噘嘴啦！太可爱啦！”

“闭嘴啦，我才没有噘嘴呢！”

赛门大笑着走到他面前，他抱住马库斯把他拉近。“你不必担心什么，那位帅气的护工不会偷走我的爱的。”

“所以你的确觉得他很帅啊？！”

赛门笑了，但是他可不能再这样了，马库斯很显然对此很不高兴。赛门把他拉近亲吻，这个吻很纯洁但持续了很长时间。“他可没有你这么帅啊。”赛门在吻过他之后说道。马库斯翻个白眼，但还是脸红了，脸上的雀斑因为脸红而更明显了。

“我不是帅，我只是英俊罢了。”

赛门笑了，他迅速地吻他一下，然后半跪下来。“那就让我来告诉你你有多英俊吧。”

赛门的脸颊紧贴着他下身的隆起，这让马库斯立即就忘掉了他吃醋的事情。一开始，赛门只是轻轻蹭着那片隆起，但随后马库斯有些失去耐心了，赛门的牙齿咬上他的裤边，然后解开了扣子。马库斯尖利喘息一声，这带给他意想不到的性奋感。

赛门随后转向马库斯的裤链，他咬住拉链，然后慢慢地拉下裤链。他们二人的注意力完全都放在缓慢的拉链声上了。拉下裤链之后，赛门就得上手了，他伸出手扯开外裤。马库斯已经完全硬了，而赛门还没上嘴呢。赛门思索了一小会。他可以挑逗他一下，隔着内裤口到他射出来，就像他之前对自己做过的那样——那似乎是很久以前的事了，却也是几周前才发生过而已，但赛门觉得马库斯现在不想被那么挑逗。他们以后有的是时间做那个。于是赛门继续扯掉了他的内裤，马库斯的勃起完全解放出来。

赛门下一秒就用舌头在龟头处打转，同时能感觉到马库斯享受到的欢愉，这让自己的裤子里也是一片骚动。他口中马库斯的阴茎又沉又硬，赛门压低舌头，一口含住马库斯的阴茎，渗出的前液包裹了他的舌头，他急急地悉数吞下。赛门收紧腮帮，开始吮吸，马库斯抓住了他的头发，这更刺激了他的行为。赛门在龟头处转动舌尖，吞下更多前液，然后再次吞下全部，用舌头揉捏着它，感受着那份光滑和血管的搏动。

赛门已经很久没做过这个了，他的下巴很快变得酸软，而且觉得自己的牙齿总在碍事。不过马库斯倒是完全没有抱怨什么，只是赛门觉得自己没做到最好。赛门大胆地想把马库斯吞得更深，但咽喉反射让他停了下来。

马库斯笑着轻抚他的脸颊。“哇哦，慢慢来。”他喘息着说道。赛门意识到自己没法给他想要的口活，所以只能尽自己所能做到最好。他尽力吞下马库斯的阴茎，然后用手抓住了无法吞下的部分。赛门收紧腮帮，开始动起来，同时手下揉捏着剩余的部分。口水沿着他的嘴角流下来，屋里回荡着清晰而淫靡的声音。

“呃，操，赛门。”马库斯的手再次抓住了赛门的头发，赛门能感觉到马库斯想要朝前顶撞，但他还是忍住了，因为马库斯不想伤到他。赛门总有一天能承受得住的，他们只是需要多加练习。

赛门抬头看着马库斯，后者咬着嘴唇，漂亮的皮肤因这份快感而变得通红，马库斯揉着赛门的脸颊。“操，赛门，呃，你太完美了。”赛门移开了视线，他这是不由自主。自己并不完美，但他还是对马库斯的这份心意心怀感激。

赛门扭动了一下膝盖，他的勃起让自己有些不舒服。他太想照顾一下自己的情况了，但想要取悦马库斯的冲动更甚于此，这让赛门伸出手揉捏了自己几下，他呻吟着，马库斯仰起头，因为他发声时震动的口腔而呻吟着。马库斯的胯部开始发抖了，他很接近高潮了，两人都很清楚这点。赛门向后撤了几寸，舌尖再次绕着龟头，然后他向前倾身，猛地吮吸了一下。他的两只手抓着马库斯的阴茎，有力地撸动着，而后用嘴欣然接受了马库斯不断渗出的前液。赛门仰起头，张大嘴想要接住马库斯射出的一切，但大部分都射在了他的脸上。赛门舔舔嘴唇，将他能够到的部分都舔掉了，然后他抬起身。

马库斯喘息着，膝盖颤抖，他就像要倒下来了一样，但年轻人还是努力站直，平复着他的呼吸。

“天啊，赛门，我觉得刚才那是我最性感最火辣的一次经历了。”他的声音沙哑低沉，赛门很得意自己让他有了那种感觉。但现在他感觉身上有些黏黏的，想要洗个澡，而他的勃起也需要一些关照。幸好，马库斯不会放着他不管。

赛门站起身，他跪得有些久，膝盖变得有点僵了，或者可能是因为他年纪大了，但赛门还是比较喜欢第一种可能性。

“我们去洗个澡，然后关照关照你吧。”赛门笑了，因为这句话有两重含义，而自己对此心怀期待。

***

2038年11月12日 星期二

收到离婚手续已办理完成的通知那天是赛门一生中最美好一天了。这么说听上去似乎很糟糕，但那就是他的真情实感。他不必再跟迈克尔打交道了，他终于可以抛开以前那些可怕又糟糕的生活，终于可以开始新的生活了。赛门告诉马库斯自己的离婚手续都办完了的时候，马库斯的反应，噢真的是太可爱了，他问赛门从现在开始自己能不能以男朋友的身份来把他介绍给其他人认识。赛门欣然接受了。

赛门非常欣慰自己终于可以说他们两人现在是一对了，不过他们的表现早就已经表明了他们是一对了。这几个月他们度过了很多欢乐时光，同时偶尔也闹过些小矛盾。

赛门还记得两人之间一次严重的争吵。老实说，赛门当时有些过分了，因为他没有把那件事当回事。他和马库斯外出吃晚餐，收到了不少来自侍者的微笑，而马库斯非常 ** **不高兴**** 。当然赛门对那个侍者毫无兴趣，并没有把他收到的那些微笑当回事，但马库斯当真了。结果两人在争吵中冲对方说了些言不由衷的气话，马库斯最后冲出屋子，让自己冷静下来。

而如今，他们俩都能更好地处理这种情况了， ** **但**** 他们两人还是那样固执。

赛门必须承认自己当时哭了，他和马库斯之前从来没有那样吵过架，他开始担心自己的母亲之前的想法可能是对的。当所有的吸引力消失，他和年轻人之间的感情又会变成什么样呢？

而赛门逐渐丧失的自尊心更是帮不上什么忙。马库斯那么可爱那么光彩照人，他那么温柔，是个美好到极致的人，他很容易就能找到替代赛门的人。而赛门是个年近四十的人了，全身毫无特点，目前自己也没做成什么事。谁会为他倾心呢？

赛门知道如果自己和马库斯的感情结束了的话，那自己也就完了。他不想再让自己体验一次情感破碎了，也不想再让自己受伤害了。他不需要任何人，他只消找个地方，像那些养猫孤独终老的人一样，只不过他会养一群狗来孤独终老。他真的是个精神过敏的傻瓜，而马库斯很快就证明了这一点，那天他在夺门而出一个小时之后就回来了，手里拿着赛门最喜欢的咖啡和松饼，一脸怯怯地向他真诚地道歉。

然后赛门就哭了，马库斯因此惊慌失措，然后不停地道歉，然后两人开始争执对方不应该道歉，然后他们为之前的那场争吵道歉，最后这件事以两人做爱为终。整件事全程一片混乱。

赛门对这件事尤其记忆深刻，不仅仅是因为这是他们第一次吵架，也是因为在他们做爱后，他昏昏欲睡之时听到马库斯对他说……说他爱他。马库斯说那句话时不知道他还醒着，而赛门太过震惊一句话也说不出来。但这一事实改变了一切。赛门在那一刻知晓，自己也爱着马库斯。他曾经否认过这一点，但现在他不会再否认了。他爱上了这个年轻人，这是事实。

不过赛门到现在还没告诉马库斯自己爱他。他想告诉他来着，他都不知道自己为什么一直没说。他已经知道马库斯爱着自己了。他猜自己只是没找到合适的时机，或者自己就是个胆小鬼，可能是后者吧。

赛门现在正在厨房给自己加热百吉饼，马库斯正在屋里慌慌张张地窜来窜去，到处找东西。他起晚了，他要开会，而他已经迟到很久了。马库斯此前 ** **终于**** 完成了那套自他们相识起就在创作的系列画作，而且也多亏了他父亲的一些人脉——赛门强迫马库斯不情愿地接受了，为他找到了一家愿意展出这套画作的画廊。著名的卡尔·曼弗雷德，其子即将举办画展的消息很快就传开了，艺术圈的人们都等着看他的画作是什么样的，这让马库斯十分焦虑。他要保证一切都很完美，保证所有画作都以正确次序和位置摆放好，以确保大家能从画中看出他想要传递的信息。

离画展开幕只剩一天了，赛门还是没能看到自己男朋友创作的那些画。年轻人想让赛门在画廊开幕展上看到那些画，无论那些画是什么，整件事对马库斯来说意义重大，而且也让他压力过大。赛门极力想让他放松，但随着画展的临近，马库斯越来越紧张。

说起马库斯，他冲进厨房拿了一个苹果，然后迅速地亲了一下赛门的脸颊，嘴里说着自己迟到太久了，然后毫无理由地拍了一下赛门的屁股，之后冲出厨房，再冲出屋门。赛门平静地拿起他忘在柜台上的钥匙，然后再拿起同样被落下的钱包，之后等在门口。他若有所思地嚼着百吉饼，一分钟不到，马库斯又冲回屋里来。看见赛门站在门口，拿着他冲回来要拿的东西，马库斯愣了一下。

“瞧，这就是为什么你是个非常完美的人。”马库斯迅速上前轻吻了一下赛门的嘴唇，然后又冲出屋子。赛门摇摇头，然后他躺在“床上”，拿起他的，马库斯的笔记本电脑。赛门现在正在重新申请自己在底特律的行医资格证，他需要填写一些文件，然后将其发给医学委员会。他真的非常激动自己能再工作了，就好像当他和迈克尔结婚时，自己的人生因此按下了暂停键，而现在赛门按下了继续键。现在一想还真是这样的感觉。

赛门很快看了一眼新闻，确认自己知晓当前的实事。一条新闻标题吸引了他的注意：“……模控生命总裁伊利亚·卡姆斯基回绝了与武器制造商迈克尔·史密斯的公司并购提议，这是否意味着这家武器制造公司的终结……”标题下的文章说明了军方转向了另一家武器制造商，他们的武器更便宜且质量更好，迈克尔的公司运营因此陷入困境。迈克尔将与模控生命公司的并购作为最后一根救命稻草，而随着谈判失败，其公司预计会在未来六个月内破产。

赛门皱着脸看完了文章。他对迈克尔的遭遇深感遗憾，他从来不知道迈克尔一直以来都在经历这样的事。怪不得他以前每次回家都闷闷不乐的，但这不是他糟糕行为的借口，他不该朝赛门撒气，而是应该跟赛门谈谈他自己的不快；如果赛门当时得知这种事，他一定会表现出自己的支持，他不该把赛门当成他的出气筒。但现在这一切都不重要了，迈克尔已经不是他的丈夫了。赛门只愿他今后一切顺利，但自己真的已经不怎么在意他了。

赛门正在填写文件申请，然后接到一通电话。他想也没想就接了起来。“喂？”

“你好，赛门。”他眨眨眼。

“卡姆斯基先生？”

那人叹口气。“我要跟你说多少遍才行，叫我伊利亚就可以了。”

前几周，在赛门的离婚手续快办完的同时，他与马库斯经常和他的家人们待在一起。卸下了肩上婚外情的担忧与罪恶感重担的赛门十分高兴能借此机会了解他们，他们大多数人都知道赛门和马库斯是怎么在一起的，但都没提过这事。对他们来说，赛门和马库斯是怎么在一起的并不重要，即便他们不赞成那种方式，他们只要马库斯幸福、赛门好好待马库斯就行。伊利亚还为自己告诉了马库斯父亲他们之间感情事实的行为而专门道歉了，他说自己当时喝得太醉了，他的未婚夫也证实了他的说法。马库斯的家人们都欢迎赛门加入他们这个有些怪异的小家庭里来，甚至让赛门在感恩节时邀请自己的家人一起过节。

赛门真的得好好考虑一下这事。他很爱自己的母亲，但到底还是有自己的容忍极限。

“抱歉，伊利亚，如果你要找马库斯的话，他现在不在家。”

“是的，我知道，我打电话是找你的，这也是为什么我打了 ** **你的**** 手机。”赛门翻个白眼。

“我确定你多少都听说了你前夫和他公司的新闻吧。”赛门停下手中填写文件的手，这样他就能集中注意力了。伊利亚为什么要为迈克尔的事给他打电话？

“嗯，我刚刚看到一篇相关的新闻报道，我当时在看实事新闻。”

“很好，我是想让你留心迈克尔。他离开我的办公室时非常 ** **不**** 高兴。他这几个月看上去一直状态不佳，而且从他身上的味道来看，他大多数时间都喝个烂醉。据我观察，他可能头脑不太清醒，万一你外出时遇到他，我想请你当心些。”

噢老天。赛门 ** **真的**** 不太喜欢这种话。他知道迈克尔会很暴躁，但他从来没肢体伤害过自己，不过赛门不知道现在他是怎么想的，毕竟两人已经不在一起了。

“多谢你的关心和提醒，我会记在心里的。”

“不客气，我得挂电话了，明天画廊见。”说完，他挂了电话。赛门没感觉到被冒犯，那人从不在挂掉任何人的电话之前说再见。

赛门放下电话，思索着他刚刚听到的话。他觉得自己并非身处险境。迈克尔的确会生气，但他又不傻，他其实挺聪明的。赛门确定迈克尔会让他的公司脱离现在的境况的。赛门担心的是迈克尔的饮酒问题，他 ** **很喜欢**** 喝酒，赛门以前非常 ** **讨厌**** 这点，因为迈克尔以前会喝个烂醉回到家，还想和他做爱。赛门以前以为他有酒精依赖问题，但他有时又会好几个月滴酒不沾，赛门当时还以为他彻底戒酒了。现在看来应该是没戒掉。

赛门耸耸肩。他担心迈克尔干什么？他已经不是自己要担心的对象了。有时候赛门讨厌自己这么关心别人。他知道迈克尔要是能自我振作起来就一定能摆脱现在的困境。

但话又说回来了，那些都与赛门无关。

***

2038年11月13日 星期三

他们离家前往画廊时，马库斯紧张得都快炸了。就连赛门之前在洗澡时给他的那一发都不能让他平静下来，不过那的确让他暂时放松了一下，但随后现实又压在他身上了。汽车在行驶中，他焦虑地扯着自己的领带，赛门亲亲他的脸颊，安慰着他。

“要是没人喜欢那些画还嘲笑我怎么办。”赛门亲吻着他鼻梁上的雀斑。

“没人会嘲笑你的，你知道为什么吗？因为你非常有才华，你的作品都棒极了。”他在马库斯的脸颊上又印下一个吻，以此来强调自己的话。

马库斯不相信地哼哼着，于是赛门又亲吻他。“我有骗过你吗？”

“是的，你有，你之前说你没有吃掉我的最后一个纽约软糖冰激凌，但你其实就是吃掉了，然后你还想再买一个来掩盖事实。”

赛门大笑。“好吧，首先，我真是不敢相信你还惦记着那事儿！还能有谁会吃掉那盒冰激凌啊，马库斯！公主又不会开冰箱。我都说了我很抱歉了而且我也给你又新买了一盒啊！”

“我不想要一盒新的，我就想要我的那盒！”

赛门闭上眼睛摇摇头。“你真是个傻瓜！”

“反正你爱我嘛。”赛门咬着嘴唇什么都没说，他转而又亲吻马库斯。他打算等今晚过后，等他接受过自己对他画展的恭贺之后，他再告诉马库斯自己爱他。

“别紧张，马库斯。”这个吻之后他说道。

“我怎么能不紧张啊，画廊主人建议我在所有人开始参观前发表演讲，当着那么多人的面，我到底要说些什么啊？”

赛门耸耸肩。“你就想象他们都只穿着内裤就行。”

马库斯大笑。“我觉得这可不是个好主意。”

“好吧，那就想象一下我穿着内裤的样子。”

马库斯轻哼一声。“这就 ** **真的**** 不是个好主意了，那么想的话最后可能会搞出丑闻来。”

赛门翻个白眼。“管它呢。”他很快亲吻一下马库斯，两人已经抵达画廊，车外是盛装前来的人群，很多人看着都很面熟。赛门猜这些人里有一部分参加过马库斯父亲的画展。

赛门希望自己是对的。他看到了马库斯的才华，知晓他的作品有多棒，但他无法保证其他人也会这么想。赛门祈祷那些人可别太小气，他知道这场画展对马库斯意义重大。

马库斯深吸一口气，然后下了车，赛门很快跟在他身后，他让汽车自行开走停放。马库斯很快就被人群围住搭话，都是些溢美之词，很显然因为他父亲的身份大家都在拍他马屁、极力讨好他。画廊主人介入了。

“各位，稍后诸位都有与他交谈的机会，但首先在我们开幕前，他有几句话要说。”他抬手示意马库斯站在人群面前的台阶上。马库斯看上去紧张极了，于是赛门朝他露出鼓励的笑容。

“呃咳，呃，大家好，我是马库斯·曼弗雷德，大家都知道了。我呃……抱歉，我太紧张了。”人群低语着发出笑声，然后很快安静下来。赛门一直对马库斯露出鼓励的微笑。

他清了清嗓子。“大家即将看到的画作是我在几年前就开始创作的。谈及情绪和分享个人情感问题，我从来不是个愿意向外人展露情绪的人，而绘画是我让自己的想法为人所理解的方式。我此前从未向任何人展示过这些画作，连我父亲都没有见过这些画。每幅画都代表了我人生中某个最艰难的时段，和我在那段日子里经历的一切。我希望大家能通过这些画作与我建立联系，而且谁知道呢，也许我的画也能帮助那些正在经历同样事情的人。那么闲话不多说了，我现在想向各位介绍我的系列画作，我将其命名为‘走进我的内心’，希望大家会喜欢。”人群鼓掌，画廊主人打开了门。

赛门走上台阶，凑过去靠在马库斯耳边轻语。“你做得很好。”

“是吗，我听上去不傻吧？”

赛门摇摇头。“大家可都被你迷住了。现在我们进去吧，我真的想看看那些大家现在都看的画了。”他朝里走，但马库斯拉住他。

“赛门，在我们进去之前，我想让你知道一件事，那里面其中有一幅画是关于你的。”赛门眯起眼睛，他相信画里应该没有什么不合适的内容。

“我保证不是什么不雅的内容，但就像我所说的，这里的画代表着我人生中的一些重要时刻，而且……你对我来说意义重大，赛门，所以我画了你。我之前应该告诉你的，但是——”赛门急急凑上去亲吻他。他感觉自己的心要因为这份爱爆炸了。自己对马库斯来说那么重要，重要到他会将自己画入他的这套画里，这让赛门无比感动。

“哦我的天，你俩，等这场派对结束再亲热吧。”赛门停下了这个吻，有些脸红。没人能听错卡姆斯基先生的声音。

他站在楼梯下，和他们一样衣着正式，他的未婚夫康纳站在他身边。

“你还说我们呢，伊利亚，你和康纳不也总是黏在一起。”马库斯说道。

伊利亚耸耸肩。“我有权那么做，你瞧不出他有多美好吗？”

康纳脸红了。“伊利亚，别说啦。”

伊利亚笑了然后走上台阶，他拥抱马库斯。“卡尔让我带来他的问候，他真的希望今晚能来，他想让你知道他以你为傲。”

马库斯皱着眉露出悲伤的笑容。“他今天情况怎么样？”

伊利亚微笑。“我觉得他好多了，不像昨天那么疲倦了。”

赛门朝马库斯露出悲伤的微笑。这也是他们大多数时候都和马库斯的家人在一起的原因。马库斯的父亲突发重病，现在卧床不起。他刚病发时，大家都以为他挺不住了，马库斯当时吓坏了；但让大家惊讶的是，老人最终还是挺了过来。他轻描淡写地面对众人的担忧，然后说他的时候还未到。

赛门还记得自己坐在老人床边看书，后者在床歇息，马库斯出去取他要吃的药了。赛门都没注意到他醒了。

“你真的是适合与他在一起的人。”赛门被他的声音吓了一跳。

“曼弗雷德先生，我都不知道您醒了，您需要些什么吗？”

他虚弱地摇摇头。“马库斯总是藏起他的心事。”他继续说道。

“我不知道为什么，可能是他在成长过程中受到的那些嘲笑，那些孩子连同他们的父亲都在取笑他，而我只是个坐轮椅的老家伙，我没法在他成长过程中给予他应得的父爱。伊利亚努力想填补这个空缺但他又忙于打理公司事务，尽管他很爱马库斯，但这并非是他的义务和责任。在马库斯的青少年时期，他本应该去参加派对，去和人约会，然而他却待在家里照顾我。我在他和他兄弟的事情上都犯过错，但是……我希望……希望他们最后都能成长为品质良好的人。”赛门合上书，坐在床边，他握住老人的手，感觉到老人是那么脆弱。

他对马库斯的兄弟里奥没什么可评说的，但他了解马库斯。“马库斯是个好人，曼弗雷德先生，大概是我见过最好的人了。也许您是没能给他他想要的生活，但我觉得您把他教育得非常好。”

曼弗雷德先生叹口气。“马库斯爱你。”赛门微笑。那时他已经知道这件事了。“我 ** **从来没见过**** 马库斯会用看你那样的眼神去看其他任何人，而且我也能看出来你爱他。”赛门移开视线但还是点点头。他的确爱。

“你俩开启这段感情的方式不同寻常，但你俩在一起的样子是我长久以来从未见过的。尽管你们以那样的方式在一起，尽管你俩之间有诸多差异，我还是觉得你们就是天生的一对……我不能永远在他身边，这是事实，他现在和以后都不会是孤独一人了，那我也可以放心地走了。”赛门明白他的意思。马库斯其实并不是孤身一人，他生命中还有其他人，但赛门明白他的意思。

“赛门，想什么呢那么出神？”赛门回过神来。

“没什么。”他迅速说道。“我们进去吧。”

马库斯朝他扬起眉毛，但没再多问。他们一起走进去，赛门立即就因一副巨大的画屏住了呼吸。那幅画的风格一如马库斯的画风中常有的抽象感，画中是一个熟睡的婴儿，由两双手托起，整幅画色调清冷，白色的颜料勾勒出两双手的轮廓。这画得一定就是他小时候在雪地里被伊利亚和他父亲捡到的事了。

很多幅画都像这幅一样。有一幅画上只画了手，那是一双孩童的手，那双手放在一双老年人的手中，这些手也由白色颜料勾画而出。这幅画一定代表了马库斯和他父亲。

他们越向画廊里面走，身边画作的色调就越阴沉。那些画一定代表了马库斯的高中时光。

这其中有一幅画刻画了一名女性和一名男性。女性的面貌模糊不清，但她却皱着脸，像是在承受某种痛苦一样；在她身后的那名男性则握着她的肩膀试图安慰她。女性为暖色调，男性为冷色调，黑色勾勒出了他们的轮廓。这一定代表了那些发生在马库斯前任女友诺斯身上的事情。画中的男性一定就是马库斯了，马库斯用冷色调来描画画中的男性，肯定是因为他自认没有保护好她。

快到这套画作的末尾时，所有画作的色调才开始逐渐变亮。最后两幅画让赛门屏住了呼吸。其中一幅画是两个身影，他们拥抱在一起亲吻，他们的轮廓以白色颜料勾出，背景却是一片漆黑。这一定就代表着他们婚外情的那段日子，那时他们只能在暗地里偷偷摸摸。

最后一幅画让赛门落泪了。那是一副巨大的抽象画，画了赛门的脸。画中的他闭着眼睛，神情平和。马库斯肯定是趁他睡着时画的。他身边环绕着蓝色的兰花，那是赛门最爱的花，整幅画以全白为背景。

赛门转向马库斯。

“马库斯……这太美了！我，我不知道该说些什么了。”马库斯轻抚他的脸颊，擦掉了赛门情不自禁落下的泪水。他亲吻赛门的前额。

“你什么都不必说。”

噢，赛门知道他该说什么，但他稍后会说的。他转而拥抱住马库斯。

他们没用多久就把画都看完了，其他人也是，大家都朝马库斯看过来。他们不断地称赞着马库斯的作品有多惊人多美妙，赛门感觉他们的称赞都是发自内心的。马库斯接到了不少工作机会，还有很多人想要买下他的画。

赛门为他感到高兴，马库斯很快就被人群围住了，这也很不幸地分开了赛门和马库斯。不过伊利亚的未婚夫康纳找到了赛门，两人说了一会话，马库斯同时则在一边成为人群的焦点。赛门发现康纳是个挺不错的人，他在伊利亚身边并不突出，但赛门觉得任谁站在伊利亚身边都不会比他更出众。赛门感觉康纳其实喜欢这种融入感，而且也感觉到他所掌控的东西其实比别人预想得要多。

最后，喝了太多饮料的赛门必须去上厕所。他倒不着急，这场画展一时半会儿也结束不了。他真的为马库斯感到十分高兴，他知道马库斯有才华，也知道其他人能看得出来他的才华。马库斯之前只是杞人忧天罢了。

赛门希望自己能对自我和自己的工作更自信些。哈，他跟自己还谈什么自信心？他一想到马库斯就感觉有些泄气，而这让他变成了一个自我贬低的傻瓜。马库斯根本不在意他的年龄，也不在意他没有工作，一直以来，马库斯喜欢的都是那个真实的赛门。

赛门猜大概是因为自己很难想象马库斯这样的人会接受像自己这样的人。他觉得自己配不上马库斯，马库斯值得可以和他一起相伴到老的人，而不是和一个比他先老去的人在一起，他——

“这就是你离开我的原因？”赛门僵住了，他从水龙头下抽回手，转过身看向门口，然后艰难地吞咽一下。

“迈克尔，你，你在这里做什么？你怎么知道我在这里？”

“我一直跟着你，另外我也对这场见鬼的画展有所耳闻。我猜到你会到场的，为了 ** **他**** 。”他上下打量着赛门。

“你看上去气色不错啊，赛门，我有日子没凑这么近看看你了。”

赛门不知道该说什么。他瞥了一眼放在洗手池上的手机，想伸手去拿，但他知道迈克尔会看到的，而他现在很显然头脑不清醒。赛门可不想刺激他。

“是的，是有一段时间了。”赛门简短地答道。

迈克尔大笑着拨弄了一下头发。“我觉得这是我们分开时间最长的一次，我每天早晨醒来都希望你能在我身边，但你不在，现实真残酷。”迈克尔朝前走了几步，赛门向后紧贴着洗手池。他被困住了。

迈克尔看上去似乎精神不正常。他很显然喝过酒了，但除此之外还有别的什么，他走路的样子。他走路的样子很怪，像是在抽筋一样。他是磕了什么药了吧。他肯定是嗑药了。赛门什么都没说，他向后贴着洗手池，但他知道自己跑不掉。最终，迈克尔站在了他面前，离他非常近。赛门想吐，迈克尔身上一股酒臭味。

迈克尔的手落在赛门腰上，赛门忍住不要发出任何难受的声音。赛门眼中噙着泪，他害怕了，他以前从来没怕过迈克尔，但现在他害怕了。

“回到我身边吧，赛门，没了你我的人生一团糟。在你离开后我才明白我有多需要你，我现在就需要你宝贝儿，非常需要你，求你了。”迈克尔的声音变成了低语。当他试图亲赛门时，赛门歪过头避开了。而那显然惹怒了迈克尔，他的手紧紧捏着赛门的腰，让他感觉很疼。

“迈克尔……不要。”赛门的声音颤抖着，他很害怕，而他藏不住这份恐惧。

迈克尔猛地一砸洗手池，赛门浑身一抖。

“为什么？！”

“迈克尔……我，我已经不爱你了。”赛门哽咽道。

“狗屁！你不会就这么结束一段二十年的感情，你对我还有感觉，你不会那么做！”

赛门不知道该说什么了。他知道无论自己说什么，迈克尔的反应都不会好。赛门闭上眼睛。“我的确还关心你，迈克尔。”他最好还是别否认这点。赛门关心他。即使他们在一起时，他那样恶劣地对待自己，赛门还是关心他。

“但我不爱你。”

迈克尔抓住赛门的脖子，赛门害怕得低泣一声。“因为他，这肯定是因为他。他给你什么了赛门？你为什么要 ** **为了他离开我**** ！”

“迈克尔，你现在脑子不清醒。求你了，放开我。”迈克尔的手捏得更紧了，赛门流下眼泪。

“你为什么要为了他离开我？”迈克尔每说一个字，就越发加重手上的力度。

“他——他爱我。”

迈克尔开始大笑。赛门之前只是怕他，现在他真的吓坏了。“我爱过你，赛门！我爱过你！我照顾你照顾了他妈的二十年！我在我们的婚姻中也不幸福，赛门，但我从来没有他妈的背着你出轨过！”

“对——对不起。”赛门不知道还能说什么。

“噢！现在倒是道歉了！你在签离婚协议的时候可他妈的一点儿都不觉得抱歉，我不在的时候，你跟他上床的时候你可没觉得抱歉！”

赛门那时觉得很抱歉，迈克尔不知道这点。赛门几乎无时不刻地拥有负罪感，这也是他离开迈克尔的原因。一方面是为了他自己好，另一方面是因为他想与马库斯在一起，但大部分原因还是无论迈克尔如何对待赛门，他都不该经受这种事。

“你们相识后多久你就开始和他上床了？别跟我撒谎惹火我。”迈克尔收紧了手作为强调。

赛门眨着眼睛，眼泪再次滑落。“一周外加几天之后。”迈克尔嗤声发出难以置信的大笑。“一周！他妈的一周！”他深吸一口气。

“那件事后过了多久你决定要离开我。”

“大概过了一个月。”赛门低语道。

“所以他妈的就是我不在家的时候。我坐在酒店房间里为我对待你的态度而他妈的伤心，而你却在跟其他男人鬼混。”这只能怪迈克尔自己。赛门为自己的出轨行为负全责，但迈克尔是自己选择陷入那样的境况里的。

“你知道吗无所谓了，没关系的，我们能解决这事。回到我身边来赛门，我们能解决这事。”赛门几乎无法思考了。他完全不知道迈克尔的目的为何，但他知道自己身处险境。

“迈克尔，放了我吧……求你了。”

“不行！除非你回到我身边来。我爱你！你以为那个该死的兔崽子爱你，你以为他能给你你想要的生活。我见过你们住的那间破公寓！那就是你想要的吗，如果是这样那我也能给你！我们也能搬进那种屎一样破烂的地方！我愿意那么做是因为他妈的我爱你！”

赛门慢慢地摇摇头。不，这不是爱。他多年前就该看出这是什么了。他只是迈克尔的一个物件。迈克尔丢了自己可以向别人炫耀的玩具，所以现在他想把这个玩具抢回去。

赛门尝试服软，他轻轻摸摸迈克尔的脸颊。“迈克尔，如果你真的像你所说的那样爱我……如果你真的爱过我……你就会放我走的。”迈克尔闭上眼睛，痛苦与愤怒扭曲了他的脸。

“你不会回到我身边了对吗？”

赛门摇摇头。“不会了。”

“因为你爱他？”

赛门点点头：“是的。”

迈克尔叹口气，他抬起另一只手轻抚赛门的脖子。“好，好。如果我不能拥有你，”他低语道，大拇指蹭过赛门的下唇。“那他也别想！”

迈克尔的双手捏紧了赛门的喉咙，赛门抓住他的手，想要叫出迈克尔的名字，但因为迈克尔越掐越紧而呛得他说不出话。赛门转而挣扎起来，他拼命拍打抓挠着迈克尔的脸，想让他放开自己！

赛门用手指去抠迈克尔的眼睛，然后抓住这个空当用膝盖猛地顶他的胯部！迈克尔痛苦地大叫一声放开了他。赛门立即朝门口奔去，但迈克尔抢在了他前面！

赛门呼救时听见了惊讶又疑惑的低语声！迈克尔抓住他把他掀翻在地上，赛门尖叫起来！但迈克尔很快就被拽开了！

“你个混蛋！放开他！”他听见马库斯大喊道。

视线中出现了伊利亚的脸。“哦我的天！你还好吗？！”

赛门咳嗽着，努力恢复呼吸，但他点点头。他转过头听见砰地一声！迈克尔掀翻了马库斯又朝他脸上揍了一拳。赛门站起身想把迈克尔从马库斯身上拉开。

“迈克尔 ** **停下**** ！”赛门喊道，他挨了一拳。

“他妈的滚开！”

赛门擦掉嘴角的血再去拉迈克尔，但马库斯已经扭转了局面，他已经揍了迈克尔几拳。在赛门把他和迈克尔拉开之前，他的前夫就把马库斯推开了。

迈克尔站起身抽出一把手枪，这让所有人都僵在原地。马库斯立即挡在赛门身前，而赛门极力想推开他。

“马库斯别！他有所企图他会朝你开枪的！”马库斯没有动。

“听着，史密斯先生，你现在头脑不清，我知道你很心烦但——”

“你根本他妈的就不知道我有多心烦！我他妈的请你到我家去，给你一份工作，结果你操了我的丈夫来作为报答！我也许不该那么对他，但我爱过他……但等等……是你挑起的一切，如果我能解决掉你那一切都会解决的！”

“迈克尔，求你了不要！”赛门大喊道。

赛门听见了一声枪响，他尖叫着闭上眼，但马库斯并没有倒下。赛门睁开眼睛，看见迈克尔倒在地上，肩膀流着血，但他还活着。赛门回头看到站在他身后举着枪的康纳。

康纳摇摇头，走上前去把迈克尔的手枪踢远，然后他将自己的枪放回枪带上，把迈克尔翻过去。

“迈克尔·史密斯，你因意图谋杀和袭击他人被捕了。你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切都将作为呈堂证供。”康纳边说边铐上了他，然后继续陈述迈克尔所拥有的权利。赛门转而看向马库斯。

马库斯轻轻地抚过赛门脖子上的淤痕，然后捧住了他的脸颊。赛门抓住马库斯的手腕，他的手指关节处破皮了。

“你还好吗？”他问道。赛门抬头看他，他的脸之后可能会留下淤青的。赛门抬手抹掉了他的鼻血，眨着眼睛，泪水流了下来，但他还是点点头。

马库斯抱住了他，赛门把他抱得更紧。

***

赛门花了一点时间才意识到刚才都发生了什么，他们回家后赛门才完全意识到之前发生的事情。康纳用手铐铐起迈克尔之后就通知了更多警员到场，又叫了救护车，迈克尔被带去了医院，因为他只受了皮肉伤，所以只需在那里缝针，然后他就会被送往监狱。

康纳告诉赛门，现场人证物证俱在，他很快就会被定罪，但很有可能只会被从轻判处，因为他当时很显然受到了药物的影响，而且他并无前科。他的律师很可能会以他因最近所经历的事而压力过大为由让他轻易脱罪，但康纳会确保法院会给迈克尔一纸限制令——这样他就不会再接近赛门了，以防他获得保释。

对于赛门和马库斯来说，他们还得处理这件事的后果，但伊利亚告诉他们他会处理好的。对于他们来说，这一切都结束了……至少在那天晚上是结束了。他们临走前，马库斯到急救车那里包扎了他的手，他有几块淤伤，但除此之外他一切都好。他们回家的路上一直沉默着。

赛门其实不知道该说些什么。他之前完全没料到迈克尔能或者说会做出那样的事来，他知道迈克尔生气是什么样，但他没料到会到那种地步，那实在是太吓人了。赛门不敢相信自己曾经和那样的人结了婚。每次赛门一想起迈克尔当时看着自己的眼神，他的后脊就一阵发冷。迈克尔看他的眼神不是在看一个人，而像是在看着他被人抢走的玩具一样，而且迈克尔会不择手段地让别人也无法拥有他，即使那意味着彻底毁掉他的“玩具”。赛门想起迈克尔掐住自己脖子时的感觉，不禁一阵发抖。

他知道迈克尔是受药物影响，但就算是他，那种举动也太过可怕。赛门知道这不是他的错，但他还是不禁自责起来。他不禁想迈克尔变成这样都是因为自己，但他强迫自己不要那么想。迈克尔是个成年人了，他完全有能力自己做出决定。他自己决定要喝醉然后嗑药，他自己决定要来找赛门，无论是不是药物的影响，他自己决定了要攻击赛门。

赛门知道自己也绝非无辜。他背着迈克尔出轨了，他伤害了他，但那是他不得不接受的事实。赛门做出了自己的决定……而迈克尔做出了他的决定。赛门为迈克尔而感到遗憾，但他也无法把错全都加诸在自己身上。

让赛门惊讶的是，马库斯完全不在意他的这个晚上被毁了。他更担心赛门，而非他自己或者他自己的名声。他相信伊利亚能解决后面的事。马库斯尽力安慰着赛门，而赛门也让他那么做了。赛门为马库斯差点中枪这一点而自责，这 ** **完全**** 就是他的原因了，因为他在对马库斯产生感情时没有鼓起勇气及时离开自己的丈夫。但这真的全都是他的错吗？他有自己的理由……但那还是不能推脱这一切。马库斯很可能会丧命，而那肯定都是赛门的错。

“赛门，亲爱的你还好吗？”马库斯走上前问道。赛门从他进家之后就没动过。马库斯的手放在赛门肩上。

赛门吸吸鼻子，忍住眼泪。“你今晚原本可能会死。”

马库斯的双手揽住他的腰，他的声音同样颤抖。“你也是啊。我听到你尖叫的声音还有看到他追着你的时候，我真的吓坏了。他举起枪时我以为我要失去你了。我那时不应该和你分开的。”

赛门知道他在想什么。马库斯又想起他以前的那场派对了，还有他前女友身上发生的那些事。不，这不是他的错，他不该自责的。

赛门转过身，额头抵住马库斯的前额。“那不是你的错。”

马库斯把他拉近。“也不是你的错。”他低语道。

赛门睁开眼睛看着马库斯的双眼。马库斯也在强忍着泪水。他是真的害怕会失去他。赛门再次闭上眼睛，泪水再次落下。

赛门现在意识到自己对自己年龄、外表和其他一切的担忧与恐惧是多么愚蠢。人生太短了，而且随时会结束，他可顾不上去担心那些事。他的年龄、外表和他所拥有的一切都无关紧要，唯一重要的是他与自己所爱之人共度的那些时光。那是唯一重要的事。

“我爱你。”赛门呢喃道。这句话吓到了他自己，但也让他感觉如释重负。“我早就想告诉你了但——”

马库斯亲吻了他，这个吻既圣洁也充满热情。他将赛门拉近，亲吻的力度几乎要在赛门的嘴唇上留下淤青。赛门进一步靠近马库斯，回以一个更为热烈的吻。他们一直亲吻，直到赛门觉得自己的嘴唇都麻了。马库斯结束了这个吻，带出了一丝唾液，而后它断在半空。

“我也爱你。”

赛门微笑：“我知道。”

他再次亲吻他，这一次这个吻更轻柔，但热情与爱意丝毫不减。

你永远都不知道自己能与一个人在一起多久。赛门今晚知道了一点，他余生要珍惜与马库斯在一起的所有时光。

他们这一路走得漫长而充满争议。

但这一切都值得等待。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的一点碎碎念：  
> 这个系列终于翻译完啦！其实翻译过一遍之后，我对这篇文的感觉与体会与我第一次看完这篇文时的感觉有很大的不同，我注意到了很多第一次阅读时没注意到的细节，情感冲击也与第一次阅读时感觉到的情感冲击不相上下。翻译一遍过后，我也更喜欢这篇文，越发觉得这篇文写得好了。  
> 在这里非常感谢一直喜欢这篇文的小伙伴们，谢谢你们的阅读和评论，能为大家翻译这样一篇好文同时得到大家的反馈真的让我特别高兴！大家看完这个系列之后有什么想法都可以评论一下，无论是故事情节、人物性格，还是有关于底特律变人的话题，我都非常非常愿意和大家一起聊一起讨论~~ 如果译文哪里还有可以提升的空间，也请大家不吝赐教。  
> 这篇文结束后我会开始新的系列翻译。我要翻译的下一篇文还是这位作者写的，文名为The Creator（暂译为万物之主），有兴趣的小伙伴可以在AO3原作者的主页找到这篇文，文章设定在游戏和平线之后，主cp是马赛和卡康，无论从人物塑造还是故事情节的构建来说，这都是一篇写得非常非常非常棒的文！我会在近几天内就开始翻译，大概三到五天更新一章译文。  
> 感谢所有看到这里的小伙伴，我们下篇文再见啦~~


End file.
